Love is a Battlefield
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Rin has been missing for over 3 years. Most of the school has given up hope of finding him alive, but he shows up unexpectedly as a...thief! Just what happened that caused Rin to leave? What's this about an exorcist school exclusively for demons? Also, why does Ryuuji seem threatened by Rin's new lover? [RyuujiXRin, OC's Present, M Rating in later chapters] CURRENTLY BEING REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin whistled a merry little tune as he walked down the halls of True Cross Academy towards Mephisto's office. While this was not entirely unusual to see, what was strange was how the halls were dark and nobody was within the walls of the school or its classroom. Yet, here Rin was clad in black with a long sleeved v-neck shirt, cargo pants, combat boots and carried a large black bag. Rin put his hand up to a device in his left ear and spoke into the microphone just a few centimeters from his lips.  
"I'm near the entry point. I should arrive in 14.09 seconds."  
A voice he knew well answered and he smiled.  
"You worry too much. I've been scouting this place for over a month. Also, don't forget that you and I were a part of this school for a time. We know this place like the back of our hands."  
Rin picked the lock to open the door to Mephisto's office and closed it as he made his way directly to his desk. He turned on the computer monitor, where a password entry box opened up. Rin spoke into the receiver.  
"It's password protected. It's expected of Mephisto, but I don't think we should worry about the hacking necessary to access his files to take too long."  
Rin cracked his fingers and pulled out a cellular smart phone.  
"Let's see how far these last few years have taken me."  
His fingers on both the phone and computer moved lightning quick as numbers and codes flew across the screen and in a way the naked eye couldn't catch without dedicated practice. Luckily for Rin, he had such practice and bypassed the system with ease.  
"I've accessed the system. I'll start looking for the files and save them to a floppy disk now."  
Rin accessed a barrage of files and inserted a floppy disk from his pants pocket into the hard drive. Once all the files were safely tucked back into his pocket, Rin closed all the windows, deleted any trace of him being on the computer and returned the computer to the password entry screen. Once the monitor was turned off, Rin spoke into his receiver.  
"I've got the files. I will now head for the extract-"  
Without warning, an alarm was heard going off and Rin turned his head in time to see a large group of exorcists burst through the door with guns and talisman. Rin smirked and pulled up the mask he had resting on his neck to hide his mouth and nose. He spoke into the receiver again as he stared down the exorcists.  
"Change of plans, Ryuu. I repeat, extraction point is a no-go. Moving on to plan B."  
In a flash, Rin took a few smoke bombs from his back pocket and smashed them to the ground. All the exorcists began firing the guns in reaction while others coughed from the lack of fresh oxygen. Rin used the momentary distraction to vault over a few the of the exorcists and swing from the door trim out into the hallway. The moment his feet hit the ground, Rin took off in full sprint towards the way he came. A rushed voiced shouted directions for him to take and Rin followed them accordingly.  
"Freeze! Stop that guy! He's an intruder!"  
Rin almost laughed at the irony of it all. He, a once registered student of True Cross Academy and exorcist, was being chased through the hallways of the school and called an intruder. It was too hilarious to contain his laughter and a slight chuckle made its way out.  
"Where am I going, Ryuu? You gotta talk to me! Now is not the time to recoil into silence!"  
The voice gave him the instruction to keep going down the hallway for a few meters and turn right. Once he made it to that hallway, he would have a 7.39 second window to make to a door opened with a portal key to safety. Rin smirked and hastened his pace. The other exorcists that remained on his tail and fired their bullets at him shouted out orders to stop and surrender. Rin turned down the hallway specified to him and let his demonic power increase his speed slightly. The door was in sight and Rin smirked again. A familiar face was waiting with him with a concerned face and an outstretched hand as he shouted for him to hurry up. Rin let all his laughter out at once and grabbed hold of the hand just in time as his savior pulled him into his safe-haven just as the door shut behind them.

* * *

Mephisto sat in office with a scowl on his face. After the break-in the night before, the principal had been awaiting for feedback on what the cameras had caught of the intruder since none of the exorcists who had seen him was able to get a good look at him. They were at the camera footage now, and wouldn't be able to get a clear picture of his face for a long while. Until then, Mephisto had reports to file and had to close the school until further notice. It irked him how some random stranger could infiltrate the school he had dedicated his life to and gain access to his personal files. As curious as he was to know how this person was able to perform such a feat, he was much more irritated and desiring of a way to make this person pay.  
While lost in his homicidal fantasies, Shura walked in with a folder and slammed it and her hands down onto his desk, surprising the demon.  
"Call That moley-four-eyes up here now!"  
Mephisto gave the curvaceous woman a scrutinizing glare at being talked to in such a way, but let it slide as he grabbed the folder.  
"Whatever for, Ms. Kirigakure? I doubt I need to call up that guy for something like a break-in."  
Shura growled in frustration and grabbed the folder out of the demon's hands and pulled a photo out before slamming it back on the desk for Mephisto to see. Mephisto's eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
"Rin Okumura's alive! So, do as I say this one time and get Yukio up here!"

* * *

Yukio sneezed as he went over the homework turned into the class. Even with school cancelled, a teachers work was never done. Kuro jumped onto the desk and observed Yukio's work with interest.  
"Is that hard, Yukio? Can I help?"  
Yukio chuckled and pat Kuro's head in thanks.  
"No, I don't think you can, Kuro, Thank you though."  
Kuro smiled before turning to an empty bed that hadn't been touched for a long time. Yukio followed the seethe cat's line of sight and also lost his smile. It had been three years since Rin went missing. All Yukio could remember of that day was how Rin smiled while he said he'd be back from his trip to the convenience store soon. After he left the dorm building, Yukio never saw him again. He and Kuro missed him terribly. Kuro and all the exorcist best at tracking couldn't find him. It was almost as though he simply dropped off the face of the earth. Kuro's ears drooped as he whimpered.  
"I miss him! I want Rin to come home!"  
Yukio pet Kuro's head while he tried to hold in his own tears.  
"We all miss him Kuro. Who knows, we might see him again someday. Don't give up, alright?  
"Mr. Okumura! We must talk to you! Please open the door."  
Yukio was brought out of his comfort session with Kuro by a loud, erratic pounding on his door an got up to answer. The door opened to reveal Kaoru Tsubaki looking as though he had run a marathon.  
"Tsubaki-sensei, what is it that has you so excited. Is it about your wife?"  
Tsubaki caught his breath and shook his head and looked into Yukio's eyes with a serious expression.  
"It's about your brother!"  
Yukio stood in shock as he stared at Tsubaki with disbelieving eyes. If he was here about Rin, then…  
"They've seen him! They got confirmed video footage of him being in the academy last night! Mephisto wishes to speak with you right away!"  
Yukio, with Kuro hanging onto his shoulder for dear life, ran towards the school building like Satan's flames were right behind him.  
He's alive! They found him! My brother is alive! Rin is alive!

* * *

Yukio watched the video footage of Rin pulling his mask up over his face over and over again with his just barely illuminated by the moonlight that seeped through window behind Mephisto's desk.  
"I can't believe it."  
Mephisto nodded in acknowledgement as he went over the files in the folder given to him.  
"It was hard to see at first, but our experts confirmed that with confidence, and a bunch of technology nonsense I won't try to comprehend, that that is in fact your older twin brother, Rin Okumura. It appears as though he's been doing quite well for himself, which has the Vatican in an uproar."  
Yukio was only half listening to what Mephisto had to say as he and Kuro couldn't help but hold their gaze on the smirk that adorned the face of the man on screen, with the camera stilled when he was in the process of pulling up his mask.  
"What was he doing here if not to return home?"  
Mephisto sighed, then handed Yukio the folder to look through while he leaned back in his his chair.  
"That's what we're having trouble figuring out. Whatever he came for, he completely covered his tracks. Everything on the computer looks untouched, whatever hacking he used to access our database had been erased. Your brother has certainly bettered his skills and then some since his disappearance. I never knew him capable of such feats!"  
Yukio read the reports with a disheartened gaze. He glanced back at the monitor and sighed.  
"Neither did I."

* * *

Rin grimaced as he let his gunshot wound get treated in the clinic. In the excitement of the chase, he hadn't realized that one of the exorcist managed to graze his arm. As a result of his carelessness, he was taken off of the mission roster for a month to recover. Rin was already growing bored just thinking about it.  
The door opened and a man with piercing red eyes, medium length, black hair tied up and an easy smile.  
"How are things going in here? I heard you were put on leave."  
Rin smiled at the presence of his favorite person. Another thing people would be surprised to hear about him was that he was dating his former teacher, Takashi Haru.  
"I'm alright, but I'll be bored now that I'll have nothing to do."  
Haru put his hand over his heart dramatically and feigned hurt as hit the wall behind him.  
"Ah! Remain strong my crushed soul! I'm sure he didn't imply that I cannot entertain him plenty now that his schedule has opened up."  
Rin blushed as he laughed at how his boyfriend's expression went from playful to scheming; he had an idea of what he had in mind.  
"You're too much! Anyway, have you seen Ryuu? I'm sure she's worried about me too."  
Haru stepped aside to show a petite young girl with long, slightly curly raven hair, bright, lightning blue eyes and pale skin hiding behind the partially open door. Rin gulped as he looked at her face partially hidden by her bangs.  
"H-Hey there, R-Ryuu. W-hat's up?"  
Ryuu remained silent as she calmly walked over to rin until she was right in front of him. Everyone in the clinic held their breath for a moment until Ryuu's fist came up and landed squarely on Rin's jaw. Rin flew across the room from the power of the punch and landed against the far wall before sliding down to the floor, cradling his new injury. Rin looked up to see the girl in front of him and braced himself before he felt an embrace and something wet landing on his bar shoulder.  
"Y-You blockhead! I was w-worried! D-Don't ever do t-that to me a-again!"  
Rin's face grew a kind smile and he returned Ryuu's embrace. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Haru sit against the wall next to him and pat his head affectionately. Rin lay his head on Haru's shoulder as he comforted Ryuu. For him, this was home. For Rin, this was where he belonged. He only wished that the feeling as though something bad was going to happen would go away. He guessed that only time could tell him what to expect.

* * *

**After Story Monologue:**

**Momo: [Bows] Hello again! I welcome you to my first Ao No Exorcist yaoi fanfiction! As you can probably tell from my other stories, I have a weakness for the main character being in an established relationship before getting together for the intended pairing. I'll try to use different approaches in my future stories, so I ask that you please be patient with me. [Bows]**

**Rin: Wasn't there also another girl with the same name as Ryuu in your Durarara! fanfiction? Is this the same one?**

**Haru: Yeah, actually I was wondering that too.**

**Momo: [Waves Hand In Front Of Face] No, no, no! Ryuu is just my alternate persona! I have a Ryuu for every anime fandom I like. Their personalities and appearances differ according to the fandom and the different sides of me that I show. Durarara!/Ryuu is excitable, yet serious while Ao No Exorcist/Ryuu is sort of shy, but lovingly violent!**

**Rin: [Sweat Drops] How can anyone be lovingly violent?**

**Momo: You'll get to understand as the story goes on and you see more of her. [Turns Back To Camera] Well, anyway, as I always ask: Please review and give me feedback regarding how I can better improve my stories and writing skills. I apologize if the characters at all seem too OC to you, but in this particular story, I slightly altered their personality traits, which will be revealed as to why later on. [Waves] Bye! Please come again! I look forward to hearing from you! [Turns Camera Off]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

The class was silent while Yukio kept his head down, so as to hide his expression. School was back in session and Yukio had told everyone that Rin had been spotted recently, alive and well. As to be expected, Shiemi was holding back tears of joy, Izumo sat in shock as she tried to comprehend what they had been told, Shima's mouth resembled that of a fish gasping for air, Konekomaru looked as though he were about to faint and Ryuuji had jumped out of his seat in an outburst.  
"What do you mean Okumura's alive! He's been missing for over three years! How could could he just suddenly show up?"  
Yukio sighed as he braced himself for the onslaught of questions that would be thrown his way.  
"We're not sure ourselves, but it has been confirmed that my brother is alive and well. With the new information, things will be hectic as the Vatican searches sends out search parties for the next few weeks in the hopes that we can locate him. I ask that you all remain on your guard as he is now considered dangerous and unpredictable."  
Ryuuji scoffed at the warning given to the class.  
Please, what else is new with that guy? We never knew what to expect from him. Did you really think three years would have changed that any?"  
Yukio raised his head to glare at the studious boy.  
"No, I half expected to find my brother's body in a ditch, not as a thief stealing files from our principal's personal computer, Suguro. Thank you for the concern for his well being though."  
Ryuuji flinched at Yukio's glare and sat down in shame for his word choice. He took the time to think over what to say next before taking a deep breath.  
"I only meant that while it was unsettling for Rin to suddenly go missing for so long, and then suddenly turn up, we should have at least been confident that he was okay since this is Rin we're talking about. He's too stubborn to die. Whatever came his way, I'm sure he had good reason for not being here."  
Yukio calmed down and took Ryuuji's words into account. It was true that his brother was very resourceful when he wanted to be, though he always played dumb when inquired about it. Not only that, but his grades had been rising substantially before he left. Perhaps Rin did have adequate reason for leaving, which would then give gateway to reason for him coming back and stealing from Mephisto.  
"I'm sorry for my outburst. You're right, I should believe in my brother more. Anyway, as of right now, they have found specks of blood from a wound Rin had gotten the night he appeared, so now all we have to do is sit back and wait for the higher-ups to locate Rin."  
Izumo raised her hand, bringing all attention to her.  
"Sorry Sensei, but are you sure that's a good thing?"  
Yukio raised an eyebrow at Izumo's question, as well as the rest of the class.  
"What do mean, Ms. Kamiki. Please explain."  
Izumo stood from her seat and turned to the rest of the class.  
"I'm not saying that I don't want Rin to come back or anything, so don't imply that. All I'm saying is that Rin was already under constant watch for an excuse to execute him while he was here. After he left, the worse was considered a possibility for him. That caused the first search party to be a 'dead or alive' campaign. Now that Rin's come back in such a big way, who knows what the Vatican will decide what to do with him if they find him."  
Everyone was silent as they let Izumo's words sink in. It was certainly no secret that the Higher-ups of the True Cross Order wanted Rin dead. Who knew what they'd do to him after a stunt like this.  
"We could always…find him first?"  
All eyes quickly moved to Shiemi out of surprise at the young girl's suggestion. Shiemi curled back in embarrassment as she mirrored everybody's shocked expressions. Yukio was the first to be broken out of his shock, clearing his throat.  
"Even if we went along with this plan Shiemi, we have no where to start. Rin escaped through the door with a portal key opened from the other side. There is no way to trace him."  
Kamiki stood from her seat with her arms crossed, ignoring how the eyes suddenly fell on her.  
"Didn't you say that specks of his blood were found at the scene, Okumura-sensei?"  
Kamiki smirked when Yukio nodded, confirming her suspicion.  
"They're probably keeping it in a lab for testing. We only need a little bit of his blood for a well enough demon to track him. Luckily for us, there are some well trained tamers within our group."

* * *

Rin sneezed as he was bent over his desk doing the homework assigned to him that day. He only had a few hours before work, and wanted to get what he could done so that he wouldn't have to stay up too late once he got back to finish up the rest. He was working on the third page when Takashi came in and walked up behind him, giving a peck to the top of his head.  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
Rin laughed and bent his head backward to meet their lips together. Takashi pecked Rin's forehead after their kiss before coming from behind him to sit in the chair next to him. Rin looked at Takashi as he took in his bartender uniform from the tavern across the street from their shared apartment. Takashi had his medium length black hair tied up and a crisp, white dress shirt, black slacks and a spotless black apron tied at his waist. Takashi valued cleanliness above all else, after all. He finally looked into his scarlet red eyes and smiled before turning back to his homework.  
"What's the word about that job."  
"One of our contacts from True Cross got back to us. They found samples of your blood from that graze on your arm. He said he'd do the best he could, but it was going to be pretty tight security after that last mission."  
Rin sighed and let his head hit the desk with bang. He knew that going back there was a huge risk of being found, but now he could only hope that the informant they placed inside the academy could get the only way of tracing him back before it was too late.  
"I should have been more careful. I let myself get inside my own head. I should have-!"  
"The security should have been turned off."  
Rin and Takashi turned to their roommate, Ryuu. She was in one of Rin's t-shirts and short black gym shorts. Her hair was only partly dry as she ran the towel through her dark locks. Rin always wondered why Ryuu insisted on wearing his clothes. Even when they attended the academy, instead of wearing the standard female uniform, Ryuu wore Rin's shirts, ties and cut one of his slacks into shorts. She once explained it was nothing romantic, but would keep them close. To this day, Rin still didn't get it.  
"What are talking about, Ryuu-chan. I hacked into the security network that night and everything looked fine. There's no way I missed an alarm like the one that had me running that night."  
Ryuu came into the men's rooms and sat on the edge of the bed as she hung the towel on her shoulders and began to tie her hair up into a bun.  
"You did everything perfectly, Rin. You should have been in and out of there with no problem. Someone else set that alarm off though; someone who wanted you to be found out,and that mission they sent you on was their prime opportunity."  
Takashi turned to Ryuu fully once the information had settled in and the reality of the situation had been brought to light.  
"Are you saying that someone is trying to get Rin back into True Cross, Ryuu? That's unreal! Who would have even known of his association with the school to begin with? Also, there's no possible way they could have known about our mission that night! Our missions are only shared with those involved."  
Ryuu shrugged her shoulders and rose from the bed as she made her exit. She turned back briefly and looked at Rin with her stoic face.  
"Be careful in the future, Rin. You were very lucky that time, but luck always runs out at some point."  
With those words, Ryuu left for bed. Rin thought over her words for a short amount of time, and turned back to his homework. Once it was time to leave, Rin kissed his boyfriend goodbye and left for his job as a waiter at a late-night cafe. Along the way, he thought about the day he left True Cross and how that could have affected Yukio and his friends. The only people that came with him were Takashi and Ryuu. It had been just the three of them ever since. That day shaped their futures, yet it was still unknown whether it was for bad or good.

* * *

**Flashback - 3 Years Ago [True Cross Academy Courtyard]**  
_Rin walked into the courtyard and joined Ryuu and Takashi at the fountain in its center. Takashi was the first to greet him with a kiss on his forehead._  
_"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we're gone, you know we can't come back, not for a long time."_  
_Rin nodded silently. Ryuu took his hand without a word and lead him to a door. She pulled out a portal key and put in the lock. She turned to Rin one last time. Rin nodded at her, allowing her to turn the key and open the door. The door opened to an abandoned church in the forest just off of the school. All three of them walked through the portal and closed the door behind them. Takashi took charge once they were sure no one could have seen them._  
_"Alright, we probably only have an hour or so at the most, so we have to make this quick before they sound the alarm."_  
_Rin remained silent, which worried his friends. Takashi told Ryuu to keep lookout while he talked to Rin. Ryuu nodded, and left the two men alone while she climbed a nearby tree to gain a higher view point. Takashi waited until Ryuu was out of sight in the tree tops before turning to Rin and putting his arm around his shoulder. Rin leaned into the warmth provided for him._  
_"Rin, are you alright? If you're having second thoughts, we can head back. We don't have to do this."_  
_Rin shook his head buried his face in Takashi's shoulder._  
_"There's no other option. I made a promise to protect them. I won't let my mistakes be their downfall. I want to become a better exorcist to defeat Satan and atone for my sins."_  
_Takashi ran his hands though Rin's hair and kissed his temple._  
_"What sins, Rin? Your being a child of Satan is not your own doing. You can't choose your family. Satan's crimes aren't for you to pay the price for."_  
_Rin shook his head as he clutched onto Takashi's jacket._  
_"That's exactly why I have to make it my responsibility. As his son, so I'm the only one capable of defeating him. Even if they don't forgive me, I have to do this for them. You and Ryuu understand, right?"_  
_At that moment, before Takashi could answer, Ryuu jumped down from the tree in front of the two men._  
_"Of course we do, but unfortunately we don't have as much time to be discussing this as we previously thought. It appears as though my father has realized our disappearance and has sounded the alarm."_  
_Takashi sighed heavily as Rin held up his sudden weight._  
_"You know, Ryuu, your being the principal's adopted daughter does not make this entirely easy."_  
_Ryuu blushed as she looked to the ground, ashamed. Takashi realized his mistake and waved off his comment._  
_"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you, Ryuu. In the meantime though, we should be making our way out of here, agreed?"_

* * *

"Rin! We were wondering what happened to you! You're usually here a lot earlier!"  
Rin was brought out of his train of thought by his coworkers greeting him at the front of the cafe. Rin smiled as he waved to them.  
"Sorry! Some stuff happened and I got a little distracted, I guess!"  
Everyone laughed and teased Rin for his ability to get sidetracked by the strangest things. Rin laughed with them as he thought about the source of his near failure during the mission at True Cross. He also thought about the possible outcome that would reveal itself if his mistake was left unchecked. Unbeknownst to anyone, however, Rin already had a pretty good idea of who caused the large turn of events in the first place.  
"Ryuu-chan, you idiot."

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: [Bows] Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Love is a Battlefield! I apologize for not updating sooner. Between college work and writers block, it was near impossible to get this chapter written! I hope you can forgive me for the long delay!  
**

**Rin: I don't think anyone will hate you because of things that are out of your control.**

**Momo: [Sighs] Unfortunately, such people exist. On top of all that, my father is trying to get me to go out and meet people since he thinks my being obsessed with anime and manga is demoting my mental growth! It's a perfectly healthy hobby! Maybe a tad expensive, but healthy nonetheless!  
**

**Takashi: Not to be the one to change the subject, but since when does Mephisto have a kid?**

**Momo: ADOPTED! Ryuu's story will only be revealed if the readers want to know. After all, this is a story about Rin and Ryuuji. I won't ruin it by directing their attention to something they don't care about and has nothing to do with the plot!**

**Rin: Make it a poll then. Have them vote on whether your OC's stories should be incorporated. Maybe even your Durarara! OC's could be included.**

**Momo: Hmmm... I'll have to think about it. [Turns Back To Camera] In the meantime, Please excuse the characters OCness. As I have previously said, it is necessary and will be better explained in the later chapters. Contrary to popular belief among my friends, I do have a plan! Either way, if you have any questions or constructive criticism to relay to me, please review! I always look forward to reading what you have to say! [Bows] Thank you! Please come again! [Turns Camera Off]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yukio and Ryuuji, quietly made their way through the halls of the lab the Order kept beneath the school. Shima , Kamiki, Shiemi and Konekomaru volunteered to stand guard while the others looked for the vial of Rin's blood.  
"The lab for blood work and tracking should be just down this hallway. We're close, so don't let your guard down."  
Ryuuji nodded to Yukio's orders while they made their way to the lab quietly. Once they made it to the door, Yukio quietly opened it to take a look inside.  
"You're late, you two."  
Both men froze at the sudden voice and turned to see a boy just out of his teens with bronze colored skin, stark white hair and mint green eyes. He had a playful smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He wore a white graphic t-shirt, black skinny jeans and white high tops with green straps.  
"Ryuu-san said you guys would probably be a little slow, but damn. I didn't think I'd be waiting for a century."  
Yukio stood up straight and kept his hand near his gun as he glared at the boy in front of him and his students.  
"Who are you? How did you get down here without a uniform?"  
The boy raised his hands in mock surrender and smirked.  
"I'm Nox. Ryuu-san sent me to help you out. She wanted me to tell you that Rin's alright and that he's doing fine, if not little stubborn."  
Yukio's and Ryuuji's eyes widened at the mention of Rin and Ryuu. They hadn't heard word from either of them for over three years and here this boy stood saying he knew them. Yukio was the first to speak.  
"Where is my brother? Where's Akihana-san? Tell me!"  
Nox put a finger to his lips in a hushed whisper and looked around to make sure nobody heard them. Once he was sure nobody except them were around, he turned back to Yukio and Ryuuji with a look of serious on his face.  
"It's not safe to talk here. Ryuu-san wanted to speak to you personally."  
Yukio and Ryuuji nodded. Nox nodded back and made a fist. He shook the fist repeatedly as he mumbled an unknown language under his breath. Once he finished chanting, Nox opened his hand and blew air onto his palm.  
They boys gasped when a purplish, blue mist flew from his open palm and swirled together to manifest itself into a portal in the middle of the hallway. Nox observed his handiwork with satisfaction turned to boys with a gesture the both of them to enter first. Yukio entered without hesitation, determined to find his brother. Ryuuji was about to enter when Nox stopped him  
"Ryuu-san's on the other side, but I'll have to ask that you not waste her time while we get everything set up, or else you'll have me to deal with."  
Yukio narrowed his eyes at the threat and turned to Nox before entering.  
"Excuse me for asking, but just what are you to Rin?"  
Nox smirked at Ryuuji before he pushed him into the portal without answering.  
"Wouldn't you like know."

* * *

Ryuu sat on a rock by a lake, playing with a knife she kept strapped to her calf. Yukio kept a suspicious gaze on her while Ryuuji fell through the portal and landed on his backside. Nox walked through the gate he created with his hands in his pockets and a satisfied smile on his face. Ryuu through the knife she had previously been messing with towards the bronze colored male, where it landed in a tree trunk directly next to his head. Nox didn't flinch, but he did remain still.  
"I told you not to cause trouble for them. Did you get the others out of the lab and back to their dorms without any problems?"  
Nox sighed in relief and took the knife out of the trunk from behind him. He threw the knife back at Ryuu, which she caught with ease.  
"They're all safely tucked in their beds with worry over these two's safety dancing in their heads, my queen."  
Ryuu shot a glare at the boy before jumping down from the rock and landing in a crouch. Ryuuji was able to get a better look at her once she stood back up.  
Her long hair was tied back with a black ribbon and she wore a black camisole under a cream colored cardigan that tied at her waist and hung off her shoulders. She had on short black denim short and had thigh high, black stockings. Her black leather boots had a grey ribbon tied around the ankle area where the bow was tied on the outside. Over all, she looked good.  
The only thing that bothered Ryuuji about her choice of clothing was how the sleeves of her cardigan were wide and long. It went past her fingertips by a few inches and looked like it was being used to hide something.  
"I don't want to waste too much time here. Rin doesn't know you're coming and I'd prefer he not have a say until it's too late."  
Nox snickered into his hand, which Ryuu shot him a glare for. The boy held his hands up in surrender.  
"I come in peace, your iciness! I'm only laughing because as that guy's best friend, you sure are keeping a pretty large secret from him."  
Ryuu scoffed at Nox and ignored him as she began walking. They others began to follow until Ryuu froze in place. Nox had gotten an idea of the situation and took a defensive stance. Yukio and Ryuuji looked on in confusion at the two.  
"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"  
"Quiet!"  
Yukio reeled back at the strong command that came from the normally stoic, silent girl. Ryuu sniffed the air and growled as she put the knife back in the strap on her calf.  
"A storms coming."  
As soon as the words left her mouth, a large wolf demon oozing black slime from its jaws jumped out of the underbrush, lunging itself at Ryuu. Nox was at Ryuu's side instantly and shouted a word in another language that caused the demon to be pushed back and land against a tree trunk.  
The demon rose again, growling as other wolf demons stalked out of the forest surrounding them with the same black slime dripping from their jaws. The slime would hit the ground and burn the earth wherever it landed.  
"Both of you stay together and out of the way! These demons spit acid! If you get hit, you're as good as dead!"  
Yukio pulled out his guns while Ryuuji pulled a rosary from his pocket, ready to start chanting.  
"We can help! Have you forgotten who taught you?"  
Ryuu dropped two circular blades attached to wires hidden in sleeves to the ground, confirming Ryuuji's suspicion of the sleeves being too large for her frame for a reason.  
"I remember that you have trouble recognizing when to listen! If I were you, since you're not familiar with my fighting style, I'd duck!"  
Nox manifested his body back to Yukio and Ryuuji's location and pulled the both them to the ground with him. All three males just barely missed having their heads cut off with the tree behind them.  
The boys watched as Ryuu used the wires wrapped around her wrists and arms to swing the her circular blades towards the wolves with precision. The blades would slice the trees and rip apart the ground in arcs. The wolves that would get hit would howl in pain before combusting into dust. Ryuu turned in circles and used practiced footwork to defeat each threat that made itself known to her.  
Without warning a voice, almost in their heads, chanted in a language that had the wolf demons frozen where they stood. Nox tapped Yukio's and Ryuuji's shoulders with a smirk and directed their attention to two people emerging from the forest behind them, one of them encased in blue flames and a sword in his hand.  
"Rin…"  
"Nii-san…"  
Yukio and Ryuuji looked on in amazement as Rin slayed the wolf demons one by one, while Takashi chanted whatever spell kept them rooted to their spots. Ryuu retracted her blades with a breath of relief and dusted herself off while she waited for Rin to finish off the demons.  
Once all the demons were killed, Rin sheathed his sword in the sheath attached to his back and quelled his flames. Takashi rustled his hair with a praise to his work.  
Ryuuji stared at the boy he once knew. He had changed so much. Rin was much taller now, not as tall as him, but still tall. His hair had grown longer to where part of it was tied up while the rest was left to reach just above his shoulders. He wore a white t-shirt, light washed blue jeans and worn, black sneakers. His tail sway behind him happily as Takashi patted his head.  
Takashi had striped gray and black sweater wit sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black cargo capris and black combat boots with the laces loose and undone. He had his hair tied in a short braid with his bangs framing his face. His tail entwined with Rin's as the two conversed.  
Yukio, however, had other things as his priority besides what everyone was wearing.  
"Haru-sensei! What are you doing here? Also, why are you acting so familiar with my brother?"

* * *

**Flashback - 4 Years Ago [Cram School Classroom]**  
_"With that said, while your usual teacher is out on his month long mission, please allow me to take his place for the time being regarding your studies. My name is Takashi Haru, better known to you as Haru-sensei. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_  
_Everyone greeted the teacher as a whole as Takashi started the lesson. Rin yawned, prepared for another boring lesson. Once again, Yukio had been sent out on a long mission and a substitute was to take over their lessons in his absence. This new instructor would probably be like all the others and ignore him as Satan's spawn as that was the usual treatment he got._  
_"Okumura-kun, are you alright? Are you understanding the material well enough?"_  
_Rin lifted his head at being called on. It was already strange to be called on, not only that, but the first thing he had asked him about was his well being._  
_"U-Um, yeah… I think so…"_  
_Takashi gave Rin a warm smile and continued on with the lesson. Rin blushed lightly and buried his face in his textbook so as to hide his embarrassment._  
_After class ended, Takashi gently grabbed Rin's arm as the boy made to follow his classmates out of the classroom._  
_"Okumura-kun, I wanted to talk with you privately, if that's alright with you."_  
_Rin hesitated before nodding slightly, bringing a smile to the instructors face. While Takashi went to bid his students goodbye so that he may close the doors, Rin finally gave himself a chance to really look at Takashi._  
_He wore the standard exorcist trench coat uniform with all the bells and whistles that labeled him an exorcist. His hair reached the nape of his neck and was slicked back with only a few strays that refused to stay down. His eyes, though, are what really drew Rin in. They were the color of scarlet and seemed to almost sparkle when the light hit them just right. Rin couldn't stop the question from popping out of his mouth._  
_"Is that your actual eye color?"_  
_Takashi looked back at him in surprise. Rin blushed heavily as his hand flew to his mouth in shock._  
_"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean… um…"_  
_Takashi gave Rin a reassuring smile despite the boys embarrassment and walked over to his desk to rearrange the lesson plans and homework turned in._  
_"Would you mind helping me grade some of these paper, Okumura-kun? There was a lot more than I was expecting. Your brother must be a real slave driver."_  
_Rin smiled in relief and nodded before taking a small stack of papers from the instructor._  
_"You have no idea! Yukio is always so serious. It makes me worry that he might not have a life outside of work."_  
_Takashi nodded accordingly as he and Rin graded the papers. Rin's paper came up in Takashi's stack and Takashi laughed at the answer's given to the questions. Rin glanced up to see what was so funny when Takashi turned the paper to the boy with a red pen circling specific area's of his paper._  
_"I get what you're trying to say here, Okumura-kun, but my fellow instructors might not be as intuitive. Look here…"_

* * *

_Three and a half weeks had gone by with Takashi giving Rin tutoring everyday after class, which helped his grades substantially. Everyone was surprised to see that Rin had gotten eighty percent on their last test. Rin smiled up at Takashi when he walked by with a pat to his head._  
_"Good work."_  
_Rin smiled as he hid the blush spreading across his face. Recently, the new instructor had been causing Rin's heartbeat to accelerate and anytime he smiled, Rin couldn't help but smile as well._  
_Class ended and Rin met Takashi at his desk. Takashi smiled at Rin as he sorted through the papers._  
_"I got a good grade thanks to you."_  
_Takashi chuckled at the boys random comment._  
_"You flatter me, Okumura-kun. You always had the information, you just needed to find a way to access it."_  
_"Rin."_  
_Takashi looked at Rin in confusion._  
_"I beg your pardon."_  
_"My name is Rin. So it's fine if that's what you wanna call me. I-I mean…you don't have to! I mean…u-um…if you want…my name…i-it's Rin."_  
_Takashi stood from his desk with a laugh as he ruffled the boys hair, making Rin blush._  
_"Rin then. In return, how about you call me Takashi? Shall we get started for today?"_  
_Rin nodded eagerly and sat with Takashi at the desk for another evening of grading and tutoring._  
_"I like Takashi."_  
_Takashi glanced up in surprise. Rin looked confused before he realized how his words sounded when said out loud. Rin's face burst into a bright red._  
_"T-That's not…I mean…I-I didn't…ah, that's not right either…I-I just…um…"_  
_Takashi put a finger to Rin's lips before grabbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulling the younger boys face forward to meet their lips together. Once they pulled away, Rin's face was the color of Takashi's eyes, which Takashi couldn't help to laugh at._  
_"It's okay, Rin. Perhaps it would make you feel better if I said I liked you too?"_  
_Rin froze in shock before he gained enough sense to nod. Takashi smirked and pulled their lips together once more._

* * *

Rin sighed as he finished his story while everyone sat in Takashi's, Ryuu's and his apartment.  
"We've been together ever since. I told Ryuu about me and Takashi after you got back, Yukio, and she had been helping me see him in secret before we left the academy."  
Yukio cast suspicious glares in Takashi's direction, which the older man just smiled at as though there was nothing wrong. This irked Yukio as he continued to glare at the man.  
Ryuuji couldn't take his eyes off of Rin. The lazy, uninterested boy had grown so much and emitted an aura that spoke of the vast experience he had over him in both being an exorcist and an adult. Rin noticed the stares Ryuuji was giving him and the glares Yukio was passing Takashi's way.  
"Why don't the both of you take a picture or something? It will last longer. Ryuu-chan, what caused you to believe this was a good idea? I know you usually mean well, but now I wonder if you only exist to torture me."  
Ryuu turned to Rin with a serious expression, probably the closest she ever came to showing emotion.  
"You need to put the past behind you and return to True Cross. We all do."  
Rin sighed as he got up from the couch he had been sitting on to walk into the adjoining kitchen.  
"Not this again, Ryuu-chan. We've been over this a million times before. I can't go back yet. You and I both know that if I were to return now, the Grigori would put me down on the spot. It'd be a death walk, and you know it."  
Ryuu followed Rin into the kitchen and pulled on his arm to turn him around.  
"You and I both know that it would be a 'death walk' even if we waited. We learned all we can here, Rin. It's time to go home."  
Rin averted his eyes from Ryuu's, stalling the argument for all it was worth. Takashi took the opportunity to put in his two cents as he set his coffee mug down on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Alright you two, before you destroy the city in an unauthorized sparring match, Ryuu-san, let me talk to Rin alone, please?"  
Ryuu hesitated before nodding and allowing Takashi to drag a monotone Rin into their shared bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Throughout the ordeal, Yukio and Ryuuji had watched with confused eyes. Nox had remained passive so far, but eventually approached Ryuu and put his arms around her shoulders from behind. Ryuu didn't resist.  
"He's being so stubborn. It's infuriating."  
Nox snickered as he put his head on top of hers.  
"Maybe so, but you're his equal in that regard. Give him time to calm down."  
Yukio finally decided to speak up about what he and Ryuuji were witnessing.  
"What's going on? Why won't Rin come back? It can't just be because of the Order?  
Ryuu turned her head to Yukio and Ryuuji and gave them both a sad smile.  
"The 'Rin' you're referring to is no more. Not for now anyway. A piece of him was taken, but we're going to get it back."  
Ryuuji raised an eyebrow at this.  
"What do mean by 'a piece of him was taken'? What's wrong with Rin?"  
Ryuu sighed before turning to boys fully.  
"The Rin from True Cross isn't here. He's locked away somewhere in the school. He was taken before we left. Me and Takashi are the only ones who know. That's why we came with him. An old magic stole Rin's essence in an effort to lead him here. It worked, but if we get Rin's essence back, Rin will return to the way he was."  
Ryuuji was silent as Yukio absorbed the information.  
"Does Rin know?"  
Ryuu shook her head.  
"It's best he doesn't know until the time is right. Me and Takashi have been trying to find the time to inform him, but we've hesitated. The knowledge could corrupt him. Also, there's no telling what would happen once Rin and his essence are rejoined."  
Yukio's eyes widened in horror as the reality began to sink in.  
"Y-You don't mean…"  
Ryuu nodded as Nox crossed his arms and lowered his head.  
"If not performed correctly, or if Rin's essence is destroyed, he could very well perish in madness and die."

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: [Bows] Hello everybody! I know I only just recently updated recently, but I was able to get a 2 day long hit of inspiration, so I hope you're as happy as I am to welcome another chapter to Love is a Battlefield! As you can see-**

**Rin: [Bursts Through Door Panting] Momo! What's this I just read about you killing me off?!**

**Momo: [Sweatdrops] What are you talking about? You're not gonna die.**

**Takashi: [Walks In Behind Rin] Have any of you seen Ryuu-san? Ever since the story started, she's disappeared.**

**Ryuu: [Reading Magazine On Bed] I've been here the whole time. You just didn't notice me.**

**[Everyone Sweatdrops, Mumbling Apologies]**

**Momo: [Turns Back to Camera] Anywho...I really want to thank you guys for your helpful reviews. I looked back at my second chapter and saw that it was pathetic compared to my other stories. As an apology for my negligence, please allow me to write another Durarara! Oneshot while I think up ways to improve this story!**

**Ryuuji: You actually just want write a Durarara! fanfiction, don't you?**

**Momo: [Waves Him Off] Details! Deatails! The point is, I have a ton of college work to do, but an even heaver desire to procrastinate! [Pumps Fist In Air] I'm fired up!**

**Rin: [Turns Camera To Him] Please excuse the characters OCness, they will be explained later on. Please provide feedback and review as it makes our favorite author do he happy dance, which I can then record and upload to the internet. See ya next time! [Turns Camera Off]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yukio and Ryuuji lay awake as Yukio allowed Ryuuji to sleep on the couch while he took the floor.  
Rin and Takashi had remained in the bedroom all afternoon and had yet to come out, so it was assumed they eventually went to sleep. Nox eventually left, with Ryuu having to kick him out — literally. Once Ryuu had provided the two boys with blankets and pillows, she bid them goodnight and went to her own room to get some much needed rest for the next day.  
"Hey, Sensei?"  
Yukio opened his eyes and turned his head in Ryuuji's direction, just barely making out the young boy's profile feature as Ryuuji stared up into the ceiling of the spacious apartment.  
"Yes, Suguro-kun? What is it?"  
Ryuuji sighed as he tried to put his thoughts into words.  
"Do you think Rin will be alright? He's not the same as he was before. If anything, he's almost exactly as we wanted him to be, but it doesn't feel right. I mean, didn't we want him to be a hard working exorcist who excelled expectations and all that stuff?"  
Yukio thought about what Ryuuji said seriously and sighed himself.  
"It's true that I wanted Rin to be more dedicated to studies and not be so rambunctious, but the fact of the matter is, Rin's shenanigans are what made him Rin. I want him to study and excel, not because a part of him was taken from him, but because he truly wants to of his own free will."  
Ryuuji nodded even though Yukio couldn't see it.  
"I see. Do you think we can get Rin back to the way he was without much trouble?"  
Yukio chuckled a bit at the question, causing Ryuuji to turn to the teacher with a raised eyebrow.  
"That would certainly be the ideal situation, but ultimately I would think that this goes deeper than any of us realize. Rin wouldn't leave us for something as simple as wanting to improve himself all of a sudden. Something caused him to leave. We just have to find out what and convince him to come home."  
Ryuuji nodded and turned away from Yukio to face the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and dreamed of happier times, when Rin was back at True Cross with him and everybody else. They laughed and studied together with smiles on their face — but Rin's always seemed forced.  
It was almost as though Rin had a secret he didn't want anybody else to know. Ryuuji wondered why Rin always looked that way back then. Was it because he was dating one of their teachers — or something else?

* * *

A kick to the back, a harsh one at that, was what woke Ryuuji from his comfortable sleep. Ryuuji growled as he sat up and saw Nox standing over him with a mischievous smile, making Ryuuji wonder if it was his normal smile or if he was planning something.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
Nox clicked his tongue at Ryuuji's language and turned his head in the direction of the kitchen, where Rin and Takashi were cooking breakfast.  
"You were right about him being a potty mouth, Rin. No class whatsoever!"  
Rin scowled at the darker boy when he glanced up from the rice he was frying in the pan over the stovetop.  
"Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure anyone would react that way when you wake them up like that. I told you to tell him breakfast would be ready soon and to get washed up, not break his back!"  
Nox scoffed as he walked over to Ryuu and Yukio getting ready to leave by the front door.  
"You're the same as ever: no fun!"  
Rin growled, but otherwise ignored the comment.  
Ryuuji wore a confused expression as he watched Yukio put on his shoes while Ryuu waited for him and adjusted the straps on her grey messenger bag.  
"Where are you three off to so early in the morning?"  
Ryuu smirked at Ryuuji.  
"You're one to talk, Ryuuji-kun. However, if you must know, I have some errands to take care of today and since they will keep me occupied for most of the day, I've asked Yukio to assist me for a while since you were practically dead to the world."  
Ryuuji blushed lightly at the comment regarding his sleeping habits. Ryuu giggled and opened the door with Yukio and Nox following close behind. Nox glanced back at the three remaining boys with his signature smile.  
"Play nice, you three! Bye-bye!"  
Takashi chuckled at everyone's eccentrics before glancing at the clock that hung above his and Rin's bedroom door.  
"It looks like I'm due for my duties as well, you two. Takashi placed a peck on Rin's cheek, causing the younger demon to blush and wag his tail.  
"I'll be back later tonight, Rin. Don't be too mean to our guest, ne?  
Rin scoffed as he turned his head away from the man he called his boyfriend, making Takashi turn to Ryuuji with a reassuring smile.  
"He acts tough, but he's really a big softie. Of course, you already knew that, right Suguro-kun?"  
Ryuuji turned away from Takashi with a blush of his own. Takashi smiled at the boys shyness and grabbed his jacket as he made his way to the entry way. He got his sneakers on and was about to open the door when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He turned to see Rin holding out a wrapped up lunch box to him with his eyes averted and his face flushed. Takashi chuckled and kissed Rin's forehead as he took the offered food.  
"See what I mean, Suguro-kun? He gets so shy about showing affection around others! Isn't he just the cutest?"  
"Sure."  
Both boys looked at Ryuuji with equally shocked expressions, though one of them had a large streak of red across their face. Ryuuji just looked at the both of them head on with a straight laced face.  
"I'm saying he's cute. Although, the Rin I know was way more expressive about his feelings before coming to this place."  
Rin flinched before walking briskly to the kitchen to continue preparation for breakfast. Takashi sighed and looked at Ryuuji with a disapproving glance.  
"Don't work too hard, Rin! I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"  
Takashi eventually left when he realized he wouldn't receive an answer. Once Takashi was gone, Ryuuji rose from his spot on the couch to find Rin in the kitchen cutting the necessary vegetables needed for the rice.  
"Rin, we need to talk."  
Rin turned suddenly and threw the knife he had been holding towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji froze when the blade embedded itself into the wall next to right ear. Quicker than he could inhale breath, Rin was in front of him with his left hand gripping the knife's handle while his right hand covered Ryuuji's mouth.  
Ryuuji would have screamed in surprise if Rin's expression hadn't looked so enraged with a red ring surrounding his pupils.  
"No, you listen to me, you arrogant bastard. You're right in believing I'm not the same Rin as the one you used to criticize so readily back at the academy, but that's because I'm not. I'm much better than that loser. I'm quicker, smarter and way more alert to my surroundings. Just remember that I wasn't the one that wanted you to be here — Ryuu-chan did, so just stay aways from me and maybe you'll make it back in one piece."  
Ryuuji looked at Rin with unnerved eyes, confusing the half-demon. Rin reeled back when Ryuuji licked his palm and grabbed the younger boy's wrist, pulling Rin back to him and cupping his face with his other hand. Rin was captivated by Ryuuji's chocolate brown eyes, which held so much honesty and something Rin was too afraid to even begin to comprehend.  
"Akihana-san isn't the one came for, idiot. Take a hint, will ya?"

* * *

**Flashback - 3 1/2 Years Agos [Boy's Dormitory (Ryuuji's Room)]**  
_"Hey, Bon, have you ever kissed anyone before?"_  
_Bon almost broke his pencil at the suddenness of the younger teenager's question._  
_"Say what?"_  
_Until now, Rin and Ryuuji had been studying in Ryuuji's room for Yukio's upcoming test. Rin had been slacking off on his friend's bed reading a manga while Ryuuji had been working diligently at his desk, much like the older male had predicted — that is until Rin had managed to catch the blonde streaked aria off guard._  
_"I'm just asking, because you seem like you'd be so popular with how aloof you are and all. Nothing to be upset about."_  
_Ryuuji narrowed his eyes at the half demon beside him._  
_"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not 'aloof' or anything. I just want to become an exorcist as soon as possible so that I can defeat Satan. What's wrong with that?"_  
_Rin shrugged as he flipped a page in the book he was reading, his tail swaying off the edge of the bed._  
_"Nothing's wrong. After all, I'm the same. It's just that I never kissed anybody before, so I was just wondering."_  
_Ryuuji's eyes widened at the new information concerning his friend._  
_"You're telling me that you of all people have yet to kiss a girl?"_  
_Rin blushed as he turned his head to Ryuuji with a scowl._  
_"Don't act so surprised, idiot! Besides, girls don't really do it for me."_  
_Ryuuji blanched at this._  
_"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?"_  
_Rin's blush deepened and he turned the side that faced the wall._  
_"I'm gay. I like guys. Happy?"_  
_Rin was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was turned back over onto his back. He was about to cry out when a pair of soft lips met with his own. Rin's eyes widened at seeing Ryuuji standing over him with both hands on either side of him and honest eyes gazing into his own._  
_Ryuuji separated from the boy below him and caressed his face while Rin held onto the front of his vest._  
_"Ecstatic, actually."_

* * *

The rattling of a door knob caused both of the men to separate, Rin just barely able to snatch back his wrist and make it over the stove to serve the rice when Takashi walked in to grab the key left on the counter by the archway.  
"I forgot my keys. Oh, did I interrupt something? You both look pretty tense."  
Ryuuji crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the knife that could still find itself trapped in the wall next to Ryuuji's head.  
"I made him angry. Some softie."  
Takashi looked at Rin with a disheartened gaze.  
"Rin, treat the kitchen tools with some dignity. They allow us to make delicious meals. Also, threaten Suguro-kun so much. I'm sure whatever he said warranted no such treatment."  
Rin turned his head to Ryuuji with daggers in his eyes.  
"Wanna bet? You'd be surprised what he's capable of."  
Takashi sighed and made his way out of the house with mutterings of a certain boyfriend and unfiltered stubbornness.  
"We''ll talk about this later, but for now I have to get to work! Bye!"  
Once they heard the door slam shut, a length of silence extended between the two men, with Rin plating their food and Ryuuji leaning against the wall with crossed arms.  
"Rin, I-"  
"Not a word."  
Ryuuji closed his mouth and scratched his neck in frustration. Rin continued.  
"Takashi-kun has no idea about what happened between us, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. So whatever your reasons are for coming here, you'd best forget about it. We can't go back. Never again."  
Ryuuji watched as Rin finished serving the food onto the plates and walked over to hand Ryuuji his portion. He was about to exit the kitchen when the older boys words stopped him.  
"What happened to us, Rin? I thought we were happy. Was it me? You left so suddenly, I didn't have a chance to ask."  
Rin sighed as he leant his head against the archway.  
"You saw what you wanted to see. Don't doubt if I loved you, I did. As for the reason as to why I left, let's just say that to me it seemed like there was nowhere for me to be in the first place."  
With those words, Rin left Ryuuji to think over what he said. What did Rin mean by he felt he had no place to be in order to leave? Ryuuji looked back on the six months they had together and couldn't find reasons as to why he should have suspected that something was wrong.  
_But, Rin's smile… Did it always look so — empty? Or am I just overanalyzing it?_  
In the end, Ryuuji's rice grew cold and was left untouched on the counter.

* * *

Ryuu had gone ahead into a building, telling Yukio and Nox to wait for her outside. Yukio wanted to follow, but Nox had been put in charge of keeping the boy where he stood.  
"Don't be so concerned. She'll be back before you know it. She always is."  
Yukio shot a glare at the boy, making Nox put his hands up in defense.  
"Sorry! I didn't realize I stepped on a nerve there. But seriously, when's the last time you just let things play out? You'd be surprised how well things tend to work out when you stay out of center of them."  
Yukio scoffed as he watched crowds of demons pass by them without a glance their way. Nox had apparently put an enchantment on him before they left the apartment to hide the fact he was human.  
From what they had been told last night, humans were forbidden from entering the city. Ryuu had taken a large risk by smothering them into the city to see Rin. Rin and Takashi were taking an even larger risk by allowing them to stay in their home. If found out, according to Ryuu, the harshest penalty they were likely to get was either execution or exile; both options would ruin their chances of re-obtaining Rin's essence.  
"Hey! Earth to Teacher-man! Are you listening? Ya'know, it's rude to ignore people when their talking to you!"  
Yukio tried to push Nox away, making Nox as he pressed his body closer to Yukio's playfully.  
"Leave me alone! They only reason I'm here is to-!"  
Yukio's words were cut off by a warm sensation on his lips, making him gasp. Nox took the opportunity to press his tongue into Yukio's mouth, sweeping it over the roof of Yukio's mouth. Yukio let out a strangled moan as he fought for dominance over the kiss.  
"Ahem."  
Both boys drew apart to see Ryuu standing in front of them with a stoic face. Yukio's face flushed bright red while Nox kept a hold on Yukio's waist, drawing the boy closer to him protectively.  
"Did you get everything you needed, Princess?"  
Ryuu ignored the two men as she made her way down the sidewalk. Nox chuckled at the girls nonchalant behavior. He was surprised when he suddenly shoved aside and Yukio walked past him to follow Ryuu without a word to boy. Nox sighed with a scheming smile playing on his playing on his lips as he watched the retreating back of the the smaller boy, noticing how his ears were quite red.  
"Heh… How cute. Oh well, I like a good chase."  
With those words, Nox jogged to catch up with Ryuu and Yukio, paying special attention to how the boy made his personal mission to avoid any and all physical contact with th darker man.  
Ryuu glanced behind her at the two mens exchange and let a light smile show on her face.

* * *

Rin tied his hair back and put on a face mask that would cover his mouth and nose, while Ryuuji napped on the couch. Rin made his way over to the snoozing male while his covered his hands with yellow rubber gloves.  
He nudged Ryuuji with with his foot, causing the male to groggily open his eyes and look up at the younger male.  
"Get up. If you're staying here, I'm putting you to work. There's no way I'm risking my life for some bum to live on my couch."  
Ryuuji grumbled as he rose from the couch and massaged his shoulder to relieve their stiffness.  
"Fine. What do want me to do?"  
Rin hand the boy a sponge and nodded his head towards the kitchen.  
"Kitchen. I'll take care of the living room and entryway. When the others get back, Ryuu-chan can do her room and Takashi can do ours."  
Ryuuji nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Rin watched him go before shaking his head.  
C'mon Rin. That's long in the past. You need to get past this. You have Takashi now.  
With his conscience cleared, Rin grabbed a rag and spray bottle from the hall closet and made his way to the windows.  
Meanwhile, Takashi sneezed while taking an order from a group of girls.  
"Oh, are you all right, Haru-san? I hope you're not catching a cold."  
Takashi smiled reassuringly at the concerned girl.  
"I'm alright. Probably just my lover thinking of me."  
The girls giggled at Takashi's boldness. Takashi finished taking their order and made his way to the kitchen to give the cooks the ticket.  
Once his work had gotten out, Takashi made his way home. On the way, he grabbed a few groceries from a nearby store for Rin to use to cook dinner. He was always excited when Takashi came home with a different combination of ingredients for him to experiment with to his hearts content. Takashi smiled at the anticipated reaction that would await him at home.  
Takashi made his way up the apartment and inserted the key into the door before entering.  
"Honey, I'm-!"  
"Shh!"  
Takashi routine greeting to his boyfriend was interrupted by Ryuuji shushing him quietly. Takashi looked to see Rin asleep on the couch, still in his cleaning garments minus the gloves. Ryuuji was on kneeling on the floor beside Rin as he brought a blanket over the younger male's body.  
"I found him asleep in the entryway. It's best he gets some rest."  
Takashi nodded and quietly removed his shoes and hung up his jacket in the coat closet by the door.  
"In that case, I'll get started on dinner. Is Ryuu not back yet?"  
Ryuuji ignored the question as he followed Takashi's figure with hard eyes. Once he had disappeared into the kitchen, Ryuuji turned to focus his gaze back on Rin. He brushed a section of hair off his face and caressed his cheek, which Rin unconsciously leaned into with a smile. Ryuuji's expression softened at the display before him and leaned forward to kiss the boy's forehead.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Ryuuji opened his eyes and shot back to his original position to see Rin rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"What were you doing, Bon?"  
Ryuuji's eyes widened his eyes at Rin calling him by his nickname. He smiled affectionately as he leant forward.  
"This, of course."  
Before Rin could say anything, he felt Ryuuji's lips on his on his own as the older male ran his fingers through Rin's hair.  
Rin didn't resist.

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo:[Waves] Hello! Momo here! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Love is a Battlefield! I bet some of you thought that Ryuu was going to end up with Nox for a minute there, huh?  
**

**Nox: Wasn't that your plan originally?**

**Momo: [Covers Nox's Mouth] Ignore him! He doesn't know what he's talking about!**

**Rin: Real smooth, Momo.**

**Momo: Shut up, you cheater!**

**Rin: [Blushes] You wrote that! Not me!**

**Ryuuji: [Pulls Rin onto His Lap] It's okay. I'm sure she has a plan, or something.**

**Momo: Thank you, Ryuuji. [Turns Back to Audience] Anyway, as always, review and tell me how I did! I love hearing from you guys! Sorry if you find the characters a tad OC, but I assure you everything will be put back the way it was at the end of the story! I love you all! See ya next time! [Turns Camera Off]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy**

* * *

Rin kissed back as Ryuuji crawled on top of him, straddling him on the couch. He didn't understand why he was doing this when he was with Takashi. All he knew was that whatever this was felt right and he never wanted it to end.  
When a wet appendage brushed his lips, asking for entrance, Rin gave it his permission. Ryuuji explored the young boys mouth as Rin's fingers tangled themselves into his hair. Rin gasped when the older male began sucking on his tongue, giving Rin a pleasurable feeling.  
Rin's eyes snapped open when a stray hand brushed across the skin above the hem of his sweatpants. Ryuuji grunted when a flash a pain was felt when he landed on the floor, being hit across the face so hard he fell of the couch. Takashi came running out of the kitchen at the commotion. He stood in the archway to see Ryuuji nursing the forming bruise on his face on the floor. Rin looked flushed as he quickly sat up and put on a smile to cover his embarrassment.  
"Welcome home, honey! When did you get back? I would have greeted you properly."  
Takashi raised an eyebrow at Ryuuji before turning to Rin with a smile.  
"It's no problem. What happened to Suguro-kun though? That has me quite curious."  
"He fell!"  
Ryuuji shot a glare at Rin before deciding to play along.  
"I must have dozed off at some point and hit the floor pretty hard. Sorry about that."  
Takashi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders.  
"I just hope that bruise doesn't make you too uncomfortable before it heals. Anyway, it looks like I forgot to grab a few things from the store for dinner, so I'll be heading out again."  
Rin jumped up from the couch and grabbed his coat, surprising Takashi.  
"It's fine! I can get it! You've been busy all day, so let me do it!"  
Takashi giggled and took Rin's coat from him so he could hang it back up.  
"Rin, you've been doing housework all day to the point you passed out on the couch. I can do the shopping today. Think of this as a well deserved break for all your hard work, ok? If you really want to get some fresh air, why don't you and Suguro-kun go for a walk. You can cast an illusion to give him the appearance of a demon with no problem, so it should be fine."  
Rin would have protested, but Takashi's kind smile kept his lips tight and so he nodded solemnly. Takashi kissed Rin's temple and ruffled his hair on the way out the door. Rin stayed in the entryway with a cold glance towards Ryuuji's direction.  
"This is your fault, ya'know."  
Ryuuji was distracted from caressing his bruised face by Rin's words. He stood up abruptly in anger.  
"What the hell?! How is this my fault? Last I recall, you were into it too!"  
Rin's face heat up at the undeniable fact that he did enjoy the kiss. Ryuuji huffed as he crossed his arms.  
"That's not the problem though, is it?"  
Rin flinched.  
"Nothing get's by True Cross' most promising student, ne Bon?"  
Ryuuji sighed heavily and made his way to Rin. He grabbed his wrist and brought him back into the apartment. Rin let himself be led to the couch and pushed down onto the soft cushions.  
He watched as Ryuuji straddled him once again and began nuzzling his neck. Light butterfly kisses were being brushed against his skin while the older boy's hands ran their fingers through his hair, coaxing him to relax his tense muscles.  
"I'm not some jerk that will take you by force, Rin. Next time, just say stop and I will."  
Rin blushed at the implied expectation of future rendezvous.  
"What gives you the suspicion that there will even be a next time. I'm with Takashi-kun now, in case you haven't noticed."  
Ryuuji paused his ministrations to look Rin in the eye, causing the young demon's blush to intensify.  
"You can't honestly be telling me that after something like that, that you expect me to hold myself back now."  
Rin snorted in laughter at Ryuuji's frustrated face.  
"What happened to me telling you to stop if I wanted?"  
Ryuuji's face softened into a smile at the sight and sound of Rin's laughter.  
"I never said anything about me not trying to win you back."

* * *

Yukio sat next to Nox on the couch, Nox sporting the same bruise as Ryuuji. Ryuuji and Rin sat perpendicular to the two males while Ryuu was helping Takashi in the kitchen. Nox was giving Rin and Ryuuji a knowing look, causing the males to blush.  
"What's the story behind your battle scar, Rooster-san?"  
Ryuuji choked on his own saliva while Rin failed to hide his laughter, making the other cast a glare at him.  
"Rooster?!"  
Rin got a hold on himself so as to explain Nox's quirks.  
"Nox has a nickname for everyone he finds an interest in. It's sort of his thing. Ryuu-chan's is anything to do with royalty because of her stoic nature, Takashi's is Colonel because of how he can take control of a situation and I don't think we need to explain your nickname's origin."  
Ryuuji growled as Rin broke into poorly concealed snickers. He then smirked when an idea came to mind.  
"What's yours then?"  
Rin ceased his laughter to replace it with a nervous grin.  
"Um, I-I forget."  
Nox smiled broadly at Ryuuji as leaned forward with interest.  
"Rin-chan's is Little Chick because he follows Takashi around like a hatchling follows its mother."  
It was then Ryuuji's turn to laugh while Rin's face flushed a bright red. Even Yukio was having trouble hiding his amusement. Unfortunately for the teacher of True Cross, Ryuuji was able to get another question through his laughter.  
"Oh, what about Yukio's?"  
Nox licked his lips, causing Rin and Bon's eyes to go wide in shock.  
"It's still up for debate…  
Rin was first to get a question out.  
"Yukio? Since when did you and Nox…?"  
Yukio was far too flustered to answer and simply kept opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish. Nox chuckled as he leaned in closer.  
"Awww! Did you freeze up? Allow me to warm you up a bit Sweetness."  
Yukio tensed and stood up from his spot on the couch with a blush that sported all the way to the tips of his ears.  
"I-I need to use the r-restroom!"  
With those words, Yukio made his way to the bathroom by the entryway. Nox wore a dreamy smile on his face as watched the teacher walk away.  
"Have you ever seen a more perfect set of ass cheeks? I could just squeeze them all day!"  
Rin sighed while Ryuuji's blush deepened.  
"It looks like Nox has a new conquest. I feel sorry for my brother. Once he gets a target in his sight, it's borderline impossible to shake him off."  
Ryuuji numbly nodded to Rin as he allowed what had happened to set in. Ryuu and Takashi came out with platters of food and drink at that moment.  
"Dinner's ready. Please eat."  
Takashi served the food while Ryuu handed everyone their drinks. Yukio eventually came out of the bathroom to eat, but had to fend off advances of being fed by Nox for the rest of the night.  
Rin had moved to sit next to Takashi on the floor, feeding each other with smiles on their faces while Ryuu took his spot next to Ryuuji. However, despite his best efforts, Rin couldn't help catching Ryuuji's glance every now and again. Eventually, once their meals were finished, Rin and Ryuuji had collected all of the dishes.  
Ryuu and Takashi had bid everyone goodnight and Yukio sat on the balcony, taking in the night air. Rin had to close the balcony door to keep the heat in, but left it unlocked for his brother.  
The evening's actions had led Ryuuji and Rin to be left alone in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Both were feeling awkward about the situation. Ryuuji was the first to attempt at making conversation.  
"So, since when were you such a clean freak? Last I remember, your room was always a mess when I came over."  
Rin shrugged.  
"I'm not usually. I just thought it would be a good idea to get some cleaning done today, so I did."  
Ryuuji laughed lightly.  
"With my help, of course."  
Rin nodded. The awkwardness set in once again. Ryuuji sighed as he set down the dish he was washing into the sink.  
"Rin, we need to talk about this. It's not good to keep things as they are."  
Rin snorted in mockery.  
"There you go again, being the know-it-all. You know, not everything that comes out of your mouth is right. What needs to happen is that you need to return to your life at True Cross with Yukio and never come back here. I can only imagine the trouble the Order is giving the clown."  
Ryuuji growled as he grabbed Rin's arm with a soapy hand and turned the surprised boy in his direction, as he had not glanced at him once since dinner.  
"Look Rin, it's obvious that what happened between us wasn't nothing. I don't want-"  
Before Ryuuji could finish his sentence, Rin pulled the taller male down by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together. Once they pulled apart, Ryuuji was left speechless while Rin hid his blush.  
"I guess…I m-missed you…too…a little."  
Ryuuji took hold of Rin by the waist and brought their bodies together.  
Meanwhile, Yukio looked out over the city, keeping in mind that all who walked it's streets were demon-kind.  
"To think such a world was right under our noses. What would Sir Pheles say?"  
"Evening, Cutie!"  
Yukio nearly jumped out of his skin at the hot breath of air that caressed his ear. The exorcist turned to see Nox standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"I came back to you, my darling! Where's my reward?"  
Yukio blushed heavily at the lustful look in Nox's eyes as he crept toward him.  
"W-What are you d-doing here? Didn't you g-go home?"  
Nox huffed as he took on a fake look of hurt.  
"How could leave my sweet darling to these hungry wolves without my protection?! It would be no less than neglectful!"  
Yukio scowled at the boy.  
"Had it ever occurred to you that you are more than annoying? I'm going back inside."  
Yukio's path was blocked by the younger, yet slightly taller boys frame.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you~! After all, it would show them your cute, embarrassed expression! We can't have that, now can we?"  
Yukio gave Nox a confused look.  
"What do you mean?"  
Nox waved off Yukio's question and backed him into the balcony railing, both arms trapping him at his sides.  
"Never mind them. For now, I want you to focus on me."  
Nox whispered softly into Yukio's ear before running a tentative lick on it's lobe. Yukio gasped in surprise the immense pleasure the shot through his spine. It was too unnatural. He never thought himself to be so sensitive. Nox chuckled softly.  
"I see I've found a good spot. As much as I'd love to exploit it, I'm a little hungry for something more."  
Yukio let out a soft moan when Nox began sucking on his collarbone. The sensation that swept through his body was unreal. He couldn't believe he wasn't fighting back. It made him wonder if he in fact wanted this all along.  
"That's right, just let it happen naturally. Let nothing else enter your mind. Only allow my voice to lead you to where you fear to tread."  
Yukio's head tilted, as though on it's own, to allow Nox more room to play with.  
"That's it, baby. Now scream for me, pretty please?"  
"N-!"  
Nox cut off Yukio's protests with a searing hot kiss that felt like molten lava on his skin. A wet appendage infiltrated his mouth and wiped his mind clean. The only thing Yukio could recall after that was a hand snaking down his abdomen to the hem of his pajama pants.

* * *

Ryuuji stood between Rin's legs as the young demon was seated on top of the counter. While keeping the apron on, Ryuuji had lifted the boy's shirt and was stimulating his nipples through the fabric with his teeth. Rin didn't know how they got to this point, but he was in no hurry to stop it.  
"B-Bon! Please…I can't-!"  
Ryuuji clapped a hand over Rin's mouth, muffling his moans of pleasure.  
"Shh! We wouldn't want to be interrupted now, would we? Just stay silent and let me do all the work."  
Rin nodded as the bottom hem of his shirt was lifted to be held by his lips. Ryuuji, now with hands free, roamed Rin's body, driving the boy mad with pleasure. He couldn't move his arms, as they had been tied with the apron's strings earlier. He could easily break free if he wanted to, but couldn't deny how much the play of master and slave turned him on.  
"God, I've missed you, Rin."  
Ryuuji lifted Rin back onto the ground, but had to assist in holding him up. He switched their positions so that Ryuuji was leaning against the counter, with Rin leaning against him.  
He coated three of his fingers with saliva and snuck them underneath the hems of Rin's pants and boxers, while Ryuuji distracted Rin by slowly stroking the half-demon's erection. The first finger circled the entrance a few times before plunging in.  
"B-Bon!"  
Ryuuji muffled Rin's moans with a kiss, entertaining their tongues together in a domineering battle. Two fingers were scissoring Rin's entrance when the two boys finally broke for air.  
"We won't go all the way yet, since I know you'd hate yourself, including me, later. On the other hand, I expect you to help me get off once you're done."  
Rin would never admit it, but the smirk Ryuuji had given him at that moment heightened his senses so that when the third finger entered, he couldn't control how fast his orgasm came. Ryuuji kissed him to muffle his scream, but continued thrusting those fingers into his entrance until Rin rode out his entire climax. Ryuuji didn't give him time for rest though. He pulled out his fingers and focused Rin's eyes on his.  
"C'mon, it's my turn now…"  
Rin let himself fall to his knees on the tile and wasted no time in letting his teeth pull down the zipper of his pants, as well as the hem of his boxers. Ryuuji's erection sprung out, almost hitting Rin. Rin looked up at Ryuuji with a seductive gaze as he immediately began deepthroating his prize.  
Ryuuji had to grit his teeth as he thread his fingers through Rin's hair. Rin almost treated his erection as though it was an ice pop that was on the verge of melting. If it went much longer, Ryuuji would climax way sooner than he wanted.  
"R-Rin…ngh! Stop…Get o-off for a…minute…"  
Rin reluctantly obeyed, watching as Ryuuji stroked himself to completion. Rin's face was covered in semen, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he licked what traces his tongue could reach, causing Ryuuji to harden again at the sight. Rin giggled.  
"What? Not done yet? That's good, cause neither am I."  
Rin nuzzled Ryuuji's half-hard cock while blowing hot air along its length.  
"We have a lot of lost time to make up for, Ryu~u~ji~."

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: Can't...move...too...tired...of shit...**

**Yukio: Language! Honestly, what's wrong with you?**

**Nox: [Laughing] The poor girl's stressed as hell! College has really done a number on her, and it's only half way through the semester!**

**Rin: On top of that, she had to drop a class because she wasn't making it on time and she's failing a few others.**

**Momo: My money's going down the drain... I'll have to pay back loans that went to shit... My life is over...**

**Ryuuji: Damn, think she'll be okay? Even this chapter took way longer, which added to her stress, right?**

**Takashi: Momo-chan, if you follow through to the end of the semester, I'll make you cupcakes! Your favorite!**

**Momo: [Pumps Fists In The Air] CUPCAKES! I WANT CUPCAKES!**

**Takashi: She'll be fine. [Turns To Camera] Anyway, since our author needs some rest, I'll take care of formalities. If you want faster updates, please review and give us feedback on what's being done well and what could use improvement. Momo-chan apologizes for keeping you all waiting for so long, but college and personal matters at home have got her really stressed beyond her limits. She also apologizes for any character OCness to the die hard fans. She swears that it's for the good of the story.  
**

**Rin: Also, as an apology, Momo-chan would like to raise a poll on what Nox's nickname for Yukio should be. It ends on April 15, so get your votes in quick!**

**Yukio: Wait, what?!**

**Nox: You heard them, Mr. Teacher! Come give papa a smooch in celebration, ne~?**

**Yukio: Disregard! DISREGARD!**

**Ryuuji: Oh, take it like a man! See ya. [Turns Off Camera]**


	6. News Update Poll

**Mid-Story Monologue:**

**Momo: [Sighs] Okay, normally I'd ignore this and do my thing, but help me out people! I'm dying here!  
**

**Rin: What crawled up your ass and died! Hurry and post the next story chapter!**

**Momo: [Glares At Rin] I would, but we still don't have a pet name for Yukio-kun!**

**Yukio: I still suggest we drop the stupid poll! Why do I need a pet name?**

**Nox: It's necessary, Sweety. [Kisses Yukio's Cheek] Anyway, can't you just come up with some random nickname and call it good?**

**Momo: If I could, I would. The chapter is written and ready to be posted, but there's still blank spaces where your pet name for Yukio is supposed to be. It doesn't fit!**

**Takashi: What are going to do, withhold any future chapters until you get votes in?**

**Everyone: [Shushing Takashi Furiously]**

**Momo: [Snaps Fingers] That's exactly what I'm going to do! Thanks Takashi-kun!**

**Takashi: I immediately regret opening my mouth.**

**Momo: [Ignores Takashi And Turns To Camera] You heard the oblivious man, readers! I will extend the deadline of the poll, but I need at least three votes before I ever post another chapter of Love is a Battlefield! If we fail, this story will stay on HIATUS until I get FIVE votes! Information on the poll can be found on my author/profile page! Spread the word, and good day! [Turns Off Camera]**

**P.S. Expect another Durarara! story to be posted in the near future as an apology to my loyal followers. I have about three or four to choose from that are still in their proofreading phase, so even I don't know what to expect! How exciting! Ja-ne~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

For two weeks, Ryuuji and Rin continued having little "escapades" when everyone left for their errands during the day. Takashi would head off for work, Ryuu, Nox and Yukio would leave to find out more on re-obtaining Rin's essence, Rin, along with Ryuuji, would go at it until they were tired and sore, everyone would gather for dinner once they returned from their busy days and once everyone went to sleep, Rin and Ryuuji would have one last "escapade" before they retreated to their respective sleeping areas. Rin would return to bed with Takashi and Ryuuji would return to the couch before Yukio came in from the balcony.  
Ryuuji still didn't know what could possibly be so interesting about staring at the city every night, but figured Yukio really just enjoyed the fresh air. Ryuu and Nox had of course already figured out the ongoings of Ryuuji and Rin when they weren't home, but what no one could have guessed — except perhaps Ryuu and Rin, since they witnessed it first hand — was how close Nox and Yukio were coming together, in more ways than one.  
Currently, Ryuu stood guard at a public restroom door, deterring others away, saying it was being cleaned. She was losing her patience fast though as she hissed at Nox telepathically.  
[Hurry up in there, would you? I don't have all day to play your bodyguard!]  
Nox licked his lips at the sight before him of Yukio bent over, clutching at the bathroom stall door while he rammed himself in and out of the boy with rhythmic vigor, making the boy cry out at the mistreatment of his frail body.  
[Be out in a little bit, Princess! Just a little bit longer, ne?]  
"Ngh! Ahh…n-no more! I-I can't-!"  
Nox silenced Yukio by snaking his fingers in his panting mouth, pushing them towards his throat whilst shushing the boy as he kept up the brutal pace.  
"Shhh… Keep it down, unless you want Princess to hear us out there. I bet you're secretly into that type of shit, ne~? Do you like the idea of being seen by others while I show them what a dirty slut you are? I bet that's why you've been seducing me so much lately. To think I'm fucking a mink on a regular basis… Lucky me!"  
Yukio gagged on the fingers as he tried to speak through the pleasure that ran rampant through his body, melting his insides and fogging up his glasses. He was only able to speak when the fingers left his mouth for a more favorable occupation of stroking his length.  
"I-I didn't…Ahh! No…s-stop…Not y-yet!"  
Nox smirked as he viscously pumped the boy's erection and pinched his nipples painfully, making him tighten up around him. Within seconds, both boys came hard. Yukio spilled his seed on Nox's hand and the restroom floor, while Nox had no qualms with emptying his load inside of the exhausted teacher with a grunt of satisfaction.  
"Ah, that was a good, quick fuck, ne~, Häschen? Really, who would have guessed you had a kink for dirty talk?"  
Yukio shot a glare at the boy, but it proved little threat with his heavy panting and burning cheeks.  
"Don't call me that! I have a name! Use it properly!"  
Nox clicked his tongue at him.  
"Honestly, as much as I find your stubbornness to be quite adorable, you could be a bit nicer to me and say something like: 'It was good for me too, Nox-sama! I can't wait to do it again'! It's hard to tell if your feeling anything when all I hear is 'Stop! Pull it out! I don't want it!' every time we fool around."  
Yukio growled at Nox's impersonation of his voice as he cleaned up their mess and pulled up his pants.  
"I don't sound like that, and perhaps you should take that as a sign that I really would rather not have such activities being done with the likes of you! Unlike you, I have responsibilities to take care of as an exorcist. I can't waste my time being dragged away by your libido at your leisure. One day, if I'm told by an official to pull the trigger on you, don't think I'll hesitate!"  
Nox slammed a hand against the stall door next to Yukio's head with a serious expression, silencing the exorcist.  
"I don't find you complaining when I have you begging me to finish you off like a little whore. I don't take kindly to being led around like a dog on a leash, so next time you feel as though you're being 'dragged away', how about fighting back a little, huh? Contrary to popular believe, I have feelings too and I have a zero tolerance policy for being toyed with!"  
With those words, Nox pushed past Yukio out of the bathroom stall and exited the restroom to meet Ryuu outside, telling her Yukio would be out shortly with that playful tone of his.  
Yukio didn't know what to do or how to feel about Nox. He could never take him seriously because it seemed as if everything was a game to him, including their recurring "activities" together when Ryuu and the others weren't looking. It wasn't as though Yukio hated what they did as much as he led Nox to believe, but it seemed as though Nox treated everybody the way he treated him: like toys, or pawns in some grand scheme. It was almost as though Nox only saw him as a new hobby he could pass his time with before tossing him aside like a worn pair of shoes.  
Yukio sighed as he shook these thoughts from his mind and proceeded to wash his hands before meeting Ryuu and Nox outside for further investigation on how to get his brother's essence back.  
If rumors rang true to what they heard, Rin could be back to normal very soon and they'd be returning to True Cross before they realized. Yukio could only hope.

* * *

"Ahh! B-Bon…more…P-Please!"  
Ryuuji obeyed his lover and rammed himself into Rin at a faster pace, causing the boy to scream in pleasure when he hit his prostate dead-on.  
"Ahhh! Yes…There! H-Hit it a-again!"  
Currently, Rin was bent over the arm of the couch while Ryuuji stood behind him, buried to the hilt within him while he pumped the boys erection to the rhythm of his thrusts. Rin recently allowed Ryuuji to go all the way with him, but always had Ryuuji wear a condom so he couldn't ejaculate inside of him, saying how Takashi would notice immediately. Ryuuji didn't quite understand, but he wasn't about to waste the progress they had made since they began their secret rendezvous'.  
Some days, Rin and Ryuuji would play the part of going to store once Takashi got home only to indulge in each other in some back alley behind a building or a public restroom.  
Once, they even did it in a public park because they couldn't wait to get home and wait for everyone to fall asleep. Of course, this proved to never happen again as Rin got marks on his back from a tree, which proved difficult to explain when Takashi asked about them when Rin was getting into the bath.  
"Ngah! Bon…L-Let me…come…Ah! I w-wanna come!"  
Ryuuji was brought out of his reverie when he realized his thrusts had slowed considerably, which Rin took as the exorcist teasing him. He quickened his pace to be faster than what it had been before and Rin climaxed from the surprise onslaught of pleasure. Ryuuji finished as well and disposed of the condom while Rin got dressed.  
"We'll have to cool it for a little while. Takashi-kun's getting suspicious and I don't want him finding out. Besides, he should be returning from work soon and I don't wanna chance him walking in on us."  
Ryuuji flinched at the mention of their former teacher as he buttoned up his pants. He advanced on Rin and took the boy's dark navy locks into his hand. Rin gasped when his hair was locked in an iron grip and his lips were brought roughly against Ryuuji's. Rin snaked his arms around Ryuuji's neck while Ryuuji's hands roamed the boy's body until they were unbuttoning his denim jeans. Their heated battle ended with Ryuuji as the victor when he began to pump Rin's spent erection until he was hard again.  
The older male pulled away to take in the drunken look on Rin's face. Rin smirked at Ryuuji while he hooked his index fingers into his belt loops and pulled him on top of him as they sank into the couch cushions.  
"Although, I guess one more couldn't hurt, ne?"  
Ryuuji said nothing as he descended on Rin's swollen lips once again.

* * *

Takashi hummed a joyful tune as he walked the aisles of a well known jewelry store on his way home. Rin's and his anniversary was coming up and he was planning a very special night for the two of them. He had booked a reservation at an elegant, yet casual restaurant located in a world-renowned hotel where he had managed to get a luxurious room prepared for their very special day.  
Takashi was also quite nervous at the prospect of what would be awaiting him that night, as he decided that after four years with Rin at his side, he was ready to tie the knot wit him. He only hoped Rin would accept.  
Recently, the younger half-demon had been acting strangely and had been avoiding eye contact with him. Takashi asked him about it, but Rin brushed it off by saying he was only imagining it. He noticed him getting closer to Ryuuji lately, but figured it had to do with how Rin missed his friends and was simply enjoying it while it lasted. Although, he couldn't be too sure.  
"Sir, can I help you find anything today?"  
Takashi took his gaze away from the various rings to see a petite young woman with amber eyes and brunette hair giving him a courteous smile. Takashi smiled back with politely as he pointed at a particular ring in the display case.  
"Yes, actually, could I get a closer look at this one please?"

* * *

Rin stood in the shower as he washed the days events away while Ryuuji cleaned up the evidence of their "escapades" in the living room and lit some incense to clear out he smell. While he had the time to himself, Rin took the opportunity to think through what had been going on the last couple of weeks.  
_To think that it only took a few days for me to be pulled back into the past… I can only imagine Takashi-kun's face if he were to find out. He'd be so hurt and disappointed with me. Yet, I also have strong feelings for Bon! I like the way he smiles, how he laughs and even the way his left eyebrow twitches when he gets irritated._  
Rin laughed to himself as he washed the smell of Ryuuji, previously saturated in his skin, down the drain.  
_I also like how Bon got flustered when I dragged him into the bath with me the other day. Although, he got super into it once things started to heat up!_  
Rin smiled fondly at the memory, but it fell at the thought of Takashi.  
_But…Takashi-kun is so kind to me. He's been with me for so long, much longer than Bon. I also know how much he cares for me. If he were to find out I've been unfaithful this whole time since Bon and Yukio got here, it would kill him! What do I do? I don't want to be apart from Takashi, but I also love Bon! I just can't decide! I must be so despicable to even be contemplating having both of them._  
Rin shook these thoughts from his mind for a later time and exited the shower. He proceeded to dry himself off with a towel and dressed himself in a white dress shirt and grey boxers. He continued to dry his hair as he exited the bathroom to find Ryuuji flipping through the channels on the television in only his red boxers and disheveled hair.  
"Anything good on? I could make some popcorn."  
Ryuuji shrugged as he continued to surf the channels while Rin sat beside him on the couch and cuddled up next to him. Ryuuji threw an arm over the boy and kissed his temple. Rin could only be reminded of how Takashi would do the same to him when he was anxious or to be affectionate. It made him feel guilty about how he had a good thing with Takashi, but he couldn't ignore his feelings for Ryuuji.  
"-kay…you..Rin!"  
Rin was startled out of his depressing thoughts to see a look of concern on Ryuuji's face as he peered into his eyes. Rin blushed as he put his head down to avoid the exorcist's gaze.  
"I-I'm sorry. I must be tired from all the exercise. We should get dressed before the others come back and figure out what's going on."  
Ryuuji let Rin rise from the couch and followed him into the boy's shared room with Takashi. Ryuuji watched as Rin put on some black skinny jeans and and a white t-shirt while he searched the closet for some clothes for Ryuuji to wear since they were in the washer along with his own clothes.  
"Are you really all right, Rin? You seem down."  
Ryuuji hesitated to ask what he figured was most likely the problem.  
"Are you thinking about Takashi-san?"  
Rin paused in his search for a moment before resuming with a new determination.  
"So what if I am? It's only natural I'd worry about my boyfriend's reaction to finding out what a slut his partner is."  
Ryuuji sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"You're not a slut, Rin. Geez, you did this even when we were together. Every time I left you alone, you'd be thinking about things that had nothing to do with us and come to conclusions on your own without consulting me. It's one of reasons I'm sure you dumped me."  
Rin looked at Ryuuji with a mix of anger and surprise before he settled for anger and threw a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt at him.  
"What do mean 'I dumped you', you ignorant jackass! You're the one who dumped me!"  
Ryuuji caught the clothes and put them on as he continued the conversation with Rin, pent up anger lacing his voice as he spoke.  
"You're the one who wanted to break up because you were worried about what others would think if they found out."  
Rin slammed the closet doors shut before slamming his fists against it.  
"I wasn't the one who immediately began flirting with some freshman girl the week after! I was set to come to your dorm and apologize when Shima told me about how you had a 'female companion' and 'couldn't accept visitors at the moment'! I said I wanted a break — not to lose you to some stranger I couldn't even compete with, gender-wise."  
Ryuuji finished dressing and looked at Rin as he tried to fight back the tears that sprang up at the memory of his heart break. He sighed as he walked towards the blubbering boy and enveloped him in his arms. Rin didn't hesitate to hug Ryuuji back as he hid his face in his collar bone.  
"I was angry then, Rin. I never touched that girl. I thought about it just to get back at you, but I never followed through with it. When Shima told me about how you were trying to visit that time, I didn't know how I should explain the situation to you. I was going to talk to you about it in class, but you wanted nothing to do with me. So, I let you have your space. I just didn't expect for some older, mature guy to come in and sweep you off your feet before I had the chance to apologize."  
Rin nodded as he held Ryuuji tighter. He now knew that they were both at fault for what happened between them all those years ago. Their stubborn, prideful natures got the best of them and kept them from saying what they both needed to say in the first place.  
"I'm so sorry, Ryuuji-kun. I really am. Please forgive me?"  
Bon chuckled as he brought Rin's face back to gaze into his tearful eyes. He kissed away the salty drops before they had the chance to fall.  
"Only if you'll forgive me. I'm sorry, Rin. It's my fault this all happened in the first place."  
Rin shook his head as he brought a hand up to caress the one cupping his cheek.  
"I'm to blame. If I had just brought up my concerns to you, we could have worked them out together."  
Ryuuji brought their foreheads together, sighing in relief of being able to hold Rin like this again.  
"It's not too late to go back to the way things were, Rin. Come back with me. Everyone misses you. They've been so worried. I want you back more than I desire to breath. Just please say you will. I don't know if I could take one more second of being without you."  
Rin looked into Ryuuji's sincere chocolate brown eyes with his shocked cerulean ones.  
"B-Bon, I-"  
The door opening and the shuffling of feet brought both boys out of their trance. Rin gasped when he heard the voice of the man he was betraying. He looked back at Ryuuji, confliction clearly etched on his face  
"I'm home, honey! Did you miss me?"  
Rin whispered an apology to Ryuuji as he quickly pushed him away and made his way to Takashi, who awaited him with open arms. Ryuuji watched solemnly from the bedroom doorway as the two men embraced and shared a kiss. He saw Rin's face light up when Takashi held up a bag of ingredients for dinner and had to look away in irritation at the scene before him.  
"I can't believe you got all of this! This ham looks expensive! It's ginormous!"  
Takashi laughed at the twinkle in Rin's eyes at the multitude of recipe ideas he had swimming around in his head that he could use with so much meat.  
"I only provide the best for my darling. You know that."  
Takashi pecked Rin's lips and had him follow him to the kitchen to help him get dinner prepared before Ryuu, Nox and Yukio returned.  
"I'm glad to see you're doing better, Rin."  
Rin gave Takashi a look of confusion as he watched the man put on his apron and tied it around his waist before assisting Rin with his own.  
"What do you mean? I haven't been sick."  
Takashi laughed as he got water boiling on the stove and handed Rin the bag of pre-washed vegetables and a knife.  
"I mean that it looked like you've been down lately, just yesterday you wouldn't look me in the eye, so I thought you'd been stressed with having so many people in the house. On top of that, two of them are from our old life at True Cross, which you wanted to bury."  
Rin tensed as he diced up the vegetables beside his boyfriend, who grabbed a box of noodles from in front of him on the counter.  
"O-oh, really? I h-hadn't noticed."  
Rin cursed at himself for stuttering and tried to hide it with a cough. Takashi took no notice of Rin's sudden inability to form clear sentences as he poured the noodles into the boiling water and continued making conversation.  
"Anyway, our fourth anniversary is coming up. You must be excited. I was worried since you hadn't mentioned it. Normally, you couldn't stop talking about how you couldn't wait to see what I had planned that year. I figured you must have forgotten due to the stress on your mind, so don't worry about it."  
Rin froze at the mention of such an important day. It was true that he had indeed forgotten the upcoming event of Takashi's and his shared partnership, but it was, of course, not due to mental stress. Takashi remained oblivious to Rin's anxiety and took the vegetables Rin had been previously chopping and emptied them into the pot.  
"You should be happy to know that I have indeed set up a night on the town for us. Don't bother worrying about what to wear though. We'll go shopping before we hit the main event. I can't wait to see your face when you see what I got you for your gift. I also can't wait to see what you have planned for me. I bet mine tops yours, hm?"  
Rin gave a nervous chuckle as Takashi kissed his temple affectionately. Rin was further sunk into his own guilt as he viewed Takashi's profile and saw his content face. It ate him up inside at how cruel he was being to such a great guy. He felt as though he really didn't deserve him, but he couldn't bear to give him up. Takashi turned to Rin and smiled.  
"What are you looking at so seriously? Do I have something on my face?"  
Rin quickly shook his head and got to work on cleaning and prepping some shrimp.  
"N-No! It's just that… I want you know how much I love you. You've carried me all these years despite my faults. You've stayed by my side and lifted me up when I was at my lowest. I…really…really do love you, Takashi-kun. I want you to know that nothing and no one could ever change that. That last thing I'd want is to lose you, Takashi-kun."  
Takashi paused his stirring of the noodles and brought his and Rin's lips together in a passionate kiss. Rin gasped at the tongue that snaked through his lips and explored his warm cavern with practiced ease, causing Rin to let out small moans of pleasure.  
"T-Takashi…kun…"  
Takashi pulled away with a sultry look on his face as he took in the blush that ran across Rin's face. He leaned in until his breath was against Rin's ear, causing the younger male to shiver in anticipation.  
"Keep that up and I won't be able to resist taking you before our big night."  
Rin visibly shook at the warning and gripped onto Takashi's shirt. He couldn't help but lower his voice to a whisper as well.  
"I don't wanna wait."  
Takashi chuckled as he pulled away and resumed a calm face as he continued his stirring of the noodles, leaving Rin confused and wanting.  
"Finish up the shrimp. I'll give you an early anniversary gift later tonight, hm?"  
On the other side of the archway, Ryuuji leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, hearing everything that transpired between Takashi and Rin while holding his breath. He awaited Rin's answer to Takashi's not so subtle promise as his grip tightened on his sleeves.  
"Okay."  
Ryuuji let out the breath he was holding. His grip on his arms loosened and his arms lay at his sides loosely.  
_So that's his answer, huh? I should have figured. Too little, too late, yeah? Happy anniversary, Rin and Takashi. I'm sure you two will be very happy together._

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: Wow! You give a little motivation and it's amazing how much people respond!**

**Yukio: What are you calling me?! What the hell is Häschen?**

**Nox: My cute "little hare"... I love it! It fits you, Love!**

**Momo: Ugh! Someone gouge my eyes out from this lovey-dovey fest!**

**Nox: [Pulls Yukio Into His Lap] Don't be jelly, Baby Doll! You got a few things going for you!**

**Momo: Don't call me that! I'm still Growing! **

**Ryuuji: No you're not...**

**Momo: [Turns To Camera] Hello, my loyal minions- I mean readers! I would first like to thank RainStorm2122 for her *ahem* _extensive_ list of cute pet names.**

**Yukio: [Grumbles] Yeah, thanks a lot...**

**Momo: [Ignores Yukio] Anyway, as you can tell this is mostly a smutty chapter. I figured it was the least I could do for holding out on all of you for so long. However, now there's a new twist! Takashi and Rin's anniversary! Not to mention, our favorite, oblivious dope of a teacher is going to propose!**

**Takashi: Hey! Rude much?!**

**Rin: [Pats Takashi's Back] Let it go, Darling...**

**Ryuuji: Can we get on with this already?**

**Momo: [Sticks Tongue Out At Ryuuji] Fine! Get those reviews in, my fellow yaoi fans! You haven't seen anything yet! I apologize for any OCness once again. All in due time my subjects of torture...all in due time...**

**Yukio: Run! Save yourselves!**

**Nox: [Shuts Yukio Up With A Kiss]**

**Momo: Here comes the vomit! Bye! [Turns Off Camera]**


	8. Chapter 7

Dinner came and went. Everyone bid each other goodnight. Rin and Ryuuji cast looks at each other as Takashi led Rin into the bedroom by his hand and shut the door. Yukio made an excuse for needing some air and left Ryuuji to clean up the remains of their meals. Ryuuji sighed as he gathered up the plates and made his way to the kitchen.  
Meanwhile, Yukio leaned against the railing as he looked over the city. It didn't surprise him when a face appeared in front of him with a peck to his lips.  
"Evening, Cutie!"  
Yukio nodded in greeting as he backed away from the railing to allow Nox room to land on the balcony. He sat on the railing while facing Yukio.  
"You're quiet this evening, Häschen. Normally I'd almost be falling to my death with how eager you are."  
Yukio blushed and turned away from the darker boy in front of him.  
"I don't get it."  
Nox looked at Yukio with confusion. He jumped down from the railing and wrapped his arms around Yukio's waist.  
"Get what, Häschen? If you're not in the mood, we could stick to a little teasing tonight. I'll be satisfied either way."  
Yukio shivered when Nox began to nibble on his ear and pushed the man away.  
"I don't get what we are to each other! It seems like whenever we do anything, it's always at your convenience! The only time I get a say in anything is when you can move! Am I just a toy or some kind way for you to pass the time? I just don't get it!"  
Nox sighed exasperatingly before snaking his tail around the teacher's waist and pulled him closer until their lips crashed together, his hands running beneath Yukio's night shirt. Yukio gasped at the cold fingers that teased the warm skin of his abdomen as Nox pulled away to look into the teacher's lust filled eyes with his serious ones.  
"That's supposed to be my line! I've never given my past toys anywhere near the amount of attention I give you, Häschen. How could anyone possibly resist you when you give them a look like that?"  
Yukio gasped when the hand beneath his shirt traveled higher until it stimulated a nipple between its rough fingers. He struggled to get his words out as Nox lowered his head to mark what was his along the brunette's pale neck and collarbone.  
"W-What-Ah! What…l-look?"  
Nox pulled away and looked deep into Yukio's dark blue eyes. Yukio couldn't look away from the mint green hues that looked at him with so much passion. He ran his hands through Nox's white strands, glowing silver in the moonlight. Leaning against Nox for the addictive heat the demon seemed to give off whenever they drew near each other. Nox smiled at the action as he pressed a kiss to Yukio's eyelids.  
"You're words say you dislike me, but when I look into your eyes, it feels almost as though you'd die if I were to disappear from your sight for even a second. I know that look well. After all, I look upon you with the same eyes."  
With those words, the two men shared a kiss filled with passion and unspoken feelings that they could not yet sort out for themselves, let alone each other.  
Meanwhile, Rin straddled Takashi as the taller boy sat against the headboard, running his tongue along his neck and leaving marks in its wake. Rin's arms were wrapped around Takashi's neck as the older male rubbed their erections together with one hand while the other had three fingers stretching the young boy's entrance, Rin panting and moaning quietly so as to make sure their activities went unheard to the rest of the apartment.  
T-Taka…s-shi-kun…n-no more-Ngh! I-I can't…"  
Takashi removed his lips from Rin's neck and crashed their lips together. His fingers, which were previously stretching the insides of the man above him were pulled out before he used both hands to lift the boy up and then back down on his erection. Rin's moan of pain and pleasure was silenced by the battle of dominance ensuing between their tongues.  
Takashi gave time for adjust as their tails wrapped around each other, symbolizing their union. Once the elder starting moving, Rin couldn't keep in his moans as he breathed out Takashi's name over and over again. At some point, Rin began moving his hips in time with Takashi's thrusts. Takashi stroked Rin's erection to match their rhythm as he trailed his lips across his jaw and down his neck. Rin held on tightly to Takashi's neck, but his mind help to wander as he made love to boyfriend.  
Rin couldn't help but compare his two lovers as one thrust into him while the other was on the other side of the door. Takashi was gentle with him and payed attention to Rin's needs while ignoring his own. He was a passionate lover and Rin knew that people like Takashi were difficult to come by. However, in comparison to Ryuuji, Takashi was too natural of a choice. He was stable and safe while Ryuuji was more of a risk. Not to mention when they had sex, it was borderline primal, yet incredibly satisfying.  
Rin's thoughts were interrupted when he reached his climax with Takashi and was left panting against his shoulder while the man held him as though he was his most valuable possession. Rin knew that he should only have eyes for Takashi, but was what Takashi had to offer really what he wanted.  
"T-Takashi-kun?"  
Takashi brought Rin's face up to stare at his own, an expression that spoke volumes of how much he adored the half-demon more than mere words could possibly begin to explain.  
"What is it, Darling? Still not satisfied?"  
Rin shivered when Takashi licked his cheek affectionately, sighing in pleasure as his boyfriend trailed marks down his jawline and neck to entice him into another round of love-making.  
"N-No, i-it's n-not that. It's j-just…hm…w-why?"  
Takashi stopped his ministrations to look at Rin with a confused expression regarding the unexpected question. Rin looked away with a flushed face, instantly regretting having asked the question in the first place.  
"Why what, Rin? Is something bothering you? If I've done something you dislike, please tell me."  
Rin shook his head as he buried his face in Takashi's bare, sweaty chest. Takashi kissed the top of Rin's head while running his fingers through his dark blue tresses.  
"I haven't seen you this needy and affectionate for a long time, Rin. It's really cute!"  
Rin shot a light glare at Takashi before sighing and deciding to get his question out before he lost his resolve.  
"Why me, Takashi-kun? It's not as though I have any redeeming qualities to speak of and I'm always moody, which must be difficult for you to deal with. Why do you stay when the door is just out there?"  
Takashi smiled with sigh before pulling Rin into a hug, which the younger demon gladly accepted. Rin buried his face in the crook of Takashi's neck and collarbone, inhaling the scent he gave off that only he could smell as his mate.  
"What am I going to do with you, Rin? Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter, you pull a stunt like this! I'm done for! I really am!"  
Rin looked up at Takashi expectantly to see a look of total adoration staring back at him.  
"It's obvious I love your flaws just as much as I love your good points. Rin, you're sweet, compassionate, a bit of a goofball, but serious when it comes to your goals in life. When I see you sad, I just want to hold you and make everything alright again, if only to see your smile. I'll tell you these things as many times as I need to until you believe me, and even again after that. I love you, Rin. Nothing will change that, understand?"  
Rin couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks as he nodded furiously. Takashi wiped away Rin's tears before leaning in for their lips to meet in a loving kiss.  
The next morning, Rin bid farewell to Takashi, Ryuu, Yukio and Nox at the door while he and Ryuuji stayed behind to watch over the house. Once everyone had left, Rin turned to Ryuuji with a nervous expression. Ryuuji sat on the couch watching television with no opening for Rin to discern what was going through the older teen's head.  
"Um, Ryuuji-kun?"  
Ryuuji glanced at Rin briefly before turning back to the anime being shown on the television.  
"What? Do you need help cleaning the house?"  
Rin sighed heavily at accepting that the conversation he knew they needed to have was not going to be easy. The boy walked over to the television set and turned it off, focusing all of Ryuuji's attention on him with no other distractions in the room.  
"Don't be a jerk. We need to talk."  
Ryuuji scoffed as he rose from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, Rin following him to find him fixing himself a glass of water.  
"I already get it Rin. You chose him. I was too late. Can't you just let me accept it and move on? I don't want to talk about this."  
Rin scowled in annoyance and turned Ryuuji to face him. Ryuuji's expression didn't change from the teen's rough action, further angering Rin.  
"I don't want to talk about it either Ryuuji, but it's something we need to discuss! Besides, when did I ever 'choose' you or Takashi-kun? I'm more than confused over my feelings for the both of you. I want you, but I also want to keep what I have with Takashi because it's good!"  
Rin paced about the kitchen, not noticing how Ryuuji's eyes widened at the bold confession the younger teen had blurted out without noticing, only having his emotions to guide what he wanted to convey to the stubborn male.  
"Why did Ryuu-chan have to get me found out on that mission at True Cross? Why did she have to bring you and Yukio here? Everything was fine until you two showed up! Why couldn't you have just forgotten about me like you were supposed to? Why couldn't you…"  
Ryuuji had long set down the cup of water as he watched Rin collapse into himself, hugging his body while tears stream down his cheeks in frustration and overwhelming confusion. His tail lay limply on the tile floor of the kitchen, further displaying his sour mood.  
"W-Why couldn't you stop loving me…like I had thought you did 3 years ago?"  
Ryuuji couldn't help himself as he flung himself over to Rin and enveloped the younger teen into a embrace, immediately turning him around so that Rin could clutch at his shirt as a way to ground himself from the bottled up frustration that coursed throughout his body.  
"Rin, do you love me?"  
Rin nodded into Ryuuji's neck, as that was where he had buried his face as a way to hide his tears.  
"However, you also love him?"  
Another nod was felt against the older teen's neck. Ryuuji ran one hand over Rin's back while the other massaged the shorter boy's head, raking his fingers through his dark curls.  
"Well, where do we go from here? It's not like I'd be willing to share you. Not to mention, I've seen that guy battle when he was still a teacher at True Cross Academy. I wouldn't survive 5 minutes in close combat with him."  
Ryuuji felt a light smile being formed on Rin's lips before the half-demon pulled back far enough to look Ryuuji in the eye.  
"Please, Ryuuji. You wouldn't last 10 seconds, and that's if he'd be holding back against you."  
Ryuuji scoffed as he pulled Rin back into the embrace, a blush forming on his cheeks from the younger teen's comment.  
"Che! Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dumbass…"  
Rin frowned at the insult, but ignored it go as he hugged Ryuuji closer. Unbeknownst to them, a catastrophic event would soon force them to take on the ultimate test, as Rin would soon have no choice but to choose between his current lover and his old flame.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Ryuu, Nox and Yukio leaned against the alley wall of a cafe, each of them with a freshly brewed cup of coffee in their hands.  
"So, Princess, mind telling us why the change of route today. Normally we head to the warehouse for info before heading to the school to rummage through files. Afterwards, we head home to have dinner and then you spend most of the night on the computer. P.S. your bags are getting quite heavy."  
Ryuu growled at Nox as Yukio gave the dark-skinned boy a look as though he had finally snapped. Ryuu took a deep breath as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips and sipped the warm beverage a little at a time.  
"What crawled up your ass and died, Nox. You make comments, but you normally draw a line at certain topics. Is your love life hitting an obstacle that you can't get over so easily this time?"  
Yukio blushed heavily and down his coffee before muttering about how he was leaving to get another cup. Nox grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him back to lean against his chest with the demon's arm around his waist. He smirked down at Ryuu while Yukio struggled to speak.  
"I'm perfectly fine, Ryuu-hime! Actually, I hit a revelation. I've decided to only treat my honey nicely, otherwise he'll grow insane with jealousy! We wouldn't want that now would we, Häschen?"  
Yukio looked up at the taller boy's mischievous eyes with his own rebellious ones, his face as red as a tomato. Ryuu rolled her eyes at the loving display.  
"Please, someone gouge my eyes out before I kill myself."  
Nox kissed Yukio's nose to embarrass the exorcist further before turning towards the shorter girl with a playful smile.  
"Don't be so cynical, Princess! You left your lover behind, so don't blame us if you're feeling lonely at night."  
Ryuu would have responded to Nox's accusation were it not for the group of dark clad men that surrounded the ally they stood in. Nox held Yukio protectively against him as the glasses-clad boy looked around in confusion. Ryuu whispered a string of curses under her breath as she took a defensive stance in front .  
"Nox, get Yukio out of here now!"  
Nox looked at Ryuu's tensed back and was about to protest the order when Ryuu cut him off.  
"Don't argue with me! Just go now! I'll hold them off for as long as I can, but Yukio needs to get away from here! You wouldn't want anything to happen to him now, would you? Just go! I'll be fine!"  
Nox tensed in a struggle to nod towards the girl and prepared a spell of transportation while holding the struggling Yukio against him.  
"Give 'em Hell, Princess."  
With those words, Nox and Yukio were gone. Two men made as if to follow after them, but a blade flung towards where they were about to leap stopped them and drew their attention back towards the stoic faced girl.  
"Don't even think about it. I'll kill you where you stand."  
The men all gave each other questioning looks before they pulled out their own weapons and advanced towards Ryuu's ready form. She subtly smiled as she let her circular blades drop from her long sleeves and took a deep breath in preparation for the oncoming battle. She sent a telepathic message to Nox, who was now miles away as he jumped atop buildings at incredible speed to warn Ryuuji and Rin of the danger that was approaching them with Yukio on his back as the exorcist buried his now wet face against the demon's shoulder.  
_Protect Rin and the others now, Nox. Because…I don't think I'll be able to anymore. Also, if you ever meet a whimsically dressed demon king with green hair, tell him sorry, would you? A clown in a white suit with purple hair will be quite angry, but tell him he did well with me. They deserves as much._  
Ryuu closed her mind off from any incoming messages from the male demon and met the eyes of her multiple opponents.  
"Come on! Let me have a little fun, ne? Don't hold back on my account."  
Back at the apartment, Ryuuji and Rin were on the couch with a movie playing on the screen across from them. Rin's head lay against the older male's chest as he listened to Ryuuji's heartbeat, his tail thumping against the couch to the rhythm. Ryuuji had an arm around Rin's waist as he lay his head on the demon's. They both knew that many things had been left unsaid between them, but were in mutual agreement that they had made enough progress for the day. For now, they just wanted to enjoy each other's presence and pretend that the world outside the dream they created for themselves didn't exist. Unfortunately, that dream was shattered when the door burst open with Nox falling to the floor panting while Yukio closed and locked the door behind them before attending to the dark-skinned demon. Rin was the first to rise from the couch and help the taller teen to the couch.  
"Nox, what happened? Where's Ryuu-chan? Wasn't she with you guys this morning?"  
Nox's eyes brimmed with tears at the mention of the demon girl they were forced to leave behind. Yukio grew silent and avoided eye contact with his brother and student. Ryuuji felt the air in the room grow tense when it settled in that something had happened to the stoic girl.  
"What happened? Why isn't Akihana-san with you? Okumura-sensei, say something!"  
Nox rose from the couch and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before putting on a serious face and closing all the windows and turning all the locks.  
"Now's not the time to dwell on that. We have to get out of here. They'll be here soon."  
Rin followed Nox around the apartment while Ryuuji tried to calm Yukio down from his oncoming panic attack.  
"Whose coming? Why do we have to leave so suddenly? Where's Ryuu-chan?"  
Nox, growing more and more agitated, turned and grabbed Rin by his shoulders and brought their faces inches from each other. His eyes were bright red from the heightened emotions he was experiencing from the situation, shocking Rin still.  
"She's gone, Rin! Ryuu-san is gone!"  
Rin stood silent as Nox realized what he had done and brought Rin closer into a hug with his head resting on the smaller boy's shoulder, tears flowing from his once again mint green eyes and trailing onto Rin's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Little Chick. I didn't mean to-Shit! I'm so sorry!"  
Rin's body grew cold as he could no longer support himself. Nox lowered Rin to the floor with him and ran a hand through the smaller demon's hair in an effort to calm him. When Rin finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper.  
"I can't be…She couldn't have-! Why can't I hear her voice? Her heartbeat…I can't feel her…Oh God! Why? Where is she? Where is Ryuu-chan?"  
Nox held tightly onto the thrashing boy in his arms while the information sank into his core. Yukio and Ryuuji looked on with apparent sadness in their eyes while Rin struggled to accept the cruel reality he was forced to face.  
"Where is she? She would never leave me! We're one! She and I are one! We're the same! What's happened to her! Why can't I hear her voice! he won't talk to me! I want to see her! Where is Ryuu-chan! She's supposed to be here! She has to be…"  
Rin's yells quelled down into sobs as he held himself against Nox and let out all the misery he felt right then. Ryuu and he had been one being since they met. Without his friend, he felt empty inside. She had been there when everyone abandoned him after realizing he was Satan's offspring and made hi smile or laugh whenever he was depressed. She helped him meet up with Takashi when they fell in love. Ryuu helped him espace True Cross and stood by his side no matter what befell them. It was too much for him to handle. Rin's mind fell into darkness as he let sleep take him wherever it may.  
As he slept, Rin dreamed that he and Ryuu were standing on the surface of the water of a great big ocean. The wind blew Ryuu's long raven hair, white dress and long grey cardigan in random directions as she walked towards him barefoot. She smiled at Rin sweetly and cupped his cheeks with both hands as she brought their foreheads together. Rin felt his tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he tried to hold her, but his hands only grasped at open air. Ryuu gave him a reassuring look and hugged Rin close to her, whispering soothing words into his collarbone. Rin cried harder and harder as Ryuu comforted him as best she could.  
Once Rin had calmed down, Ryuu pulled him away to face her properly. She spoke to him but no sound came out. Rin tried to ask her what she was saying, but rose a hand to his own neck when he realized no sound came from his lips. He looked at Ryuu with a scared expression, but the girl just giggled mutely and turned from him before running away until her form seemed to dissipate into thin air.  
Rin called out to her, despite how he was unable to speak, over and over again. He ran in the direction she disappeared from, but the minute he took even one step, Rin's body fell into the water he stood on. His body felt unusually heavy as he sunk deeper and deeper into the black abyss, struggling to clamor back to the surface as his air supply left his body at a rapid pace. Soon, as though natural, Rin's body grew still and his eyes closed as he surrendered to the darkness and continued to sink farther beneath the ocean's depths with only one thought circulating his mind.  
_Ryuu-chan…Are you really gone?_

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up everyone! [Bows Low] As bogus as this sounds, I've actually had the chapter done for months now, but only recently got internet back because I'm house-sitting for my grandfather! Blame my jerk of a dad for not giving me the password! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! [Blubbering Heavily]**

**Nox: Here, Baby Doll. Wipe your snot before you lose followers...**

**Momo: [Whimpers] Thank you...**

**Rin: Why did you kill yourself off?! How does an author kill themselves off?!**

**Momo: [Sniffling] For the greater good of the story, Rin-chan. If my death creates brilliant smut between you and Ryuuji or Takashi, so be it. That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!**

**Ryuuji: You do realize that we're just figments of your crazed imagination, so there really isn't any need for you to die, right?**

**Momo: [Puppy Eyes] Please don't say that...**

**Takashi: Moving on... [Turns To Camera] Please review your thoughts on this chapter. Our author has been yanking her hair out thinking about how much you guys were waiting on this anyway... If the characters seem OC to you, the full explanation will be revealed in the next chapter, which should be at it's final stages of writing before it gets proofread and posted.**

**Momo: On another note, since this house-sitting situation will only last about two weeks, that's how long I'll have internet. Once I go back to my father's house, I will be internetless once again until I figure something else out. To be honest, I have no idea how I'll survive much more of it...**

**Ryuuji: [Turns Camera To Him] Give her your best wishes! We're out! [Turns Camera Off]**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryuu-chan!"  
Rin awoke with a start as he reached out a hand only to grasp air while his senses remained alert to his new environment.  
The ceiling was a grey concrete with water stains covering it's expanse. The walls were in a similar state, but were covered with sheets of metal that were rusted beyond repair. The floor was made of the same stone as the ceiling, but was covered with a few pieces of trash here and there.  
A dimmed lamp sat in the corner next to an archway covered by a tarp to provide privacy. Rin looked down to find himself laying on a mildly worn cot with an old, dingy blue blanket covering him.  
Rin wore a grey sweater vest over his bare chest that was zipped up to his collar bone and black capri cargo pants that cinched just below the knee. His feet were bare, but a pair of black hi-top sneakers were neatly placed at the end of his makeshift bed.  
Rin rose from his spot on the bed and put on the shoes left for him before standing from the bed and making as if to exit through the doorway.  
The tarp moved aside to show a familiar white-haired demon with mint green eyes and tarnished bronze colored skin. He looked up to meet his surprised eyes to Rin's confused ones. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and light wash baggy jeans. Black boots were hidden beneath the leg hems of the jean's and his shaggy white hair held two pink hair clips tucked behind his left ear.  
"Nox?"  
"Hey, you're awake! Colonel, you're sleeping beauty has rejoined us in the world of the living!"  
A rush of footsteps were heard before a tall man with medium length raven hair tied in the back, scarlet eyes and pale white skin came in panting. He wore a loose black and grey striped sweater and black cargo pants that were tucked into white high top sneakers.  
"T-Takashi…kun…"  
Takashi smiled, relieved as he rushed towards Rin and embraced the demon close to him and spinning the both of them around in circles. Rin laughed with Takashi as he was finally lowered to his feet. He looked into Takashi's eyes while Takashi caressed his face as though he were afraid Rin would disappear before his eyes if he ever let him go.  
"Welcome back, Darling."  
Rin felt tears well up from his eyes as he pulled Takashi's shirt roughly to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. They released when they ran out breath and rested their foreheads together.  
"I'm home, Honey."  
The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and Rin looked behind Takashi to see Yukio standing partially behind Nox with an evident blush staining his cheeks at the display before him of his older twin brother in a heated make out session with his boyfriend. Yukio wore one of Nox's green sweaters with his black jeans tucked into black combat boots. His blush grew heavier when Nox entwined their hands together with an encouraging smirk sent his way.  
Rin was about to question their sudden change in relationship when his eyes widened as they landed on chocolate brown hues that met his cerulean ones with sadness swimming within their iris'. His two tone hair was held back by a blue bandana that matched the blue, short-sleeved dress shirt left unbuttoned over a white tank top. he wore dark wash denim jeans over tan work boots.  
"Bon…"  
Rin let out a surprised yelp when he was lifted up off the floor into Takashi's arms as the older male shot Ryuuji a harsh glare while holding Rin to him protectively  
"Takashi-kun? What is it?"  
Nox snickered before grunting in pain when he was delivered a hard elbow to the rib from Yukio, who shot him a narrowed glare. Nox laughed nervously as he rubbed the sore area of his abdomen before returning his eyes to scene before them.  
"You're gonna want to prepare yourself, Rin. A lot happened while you were out. Then again, I'd be surprised if you weren't confused after being out cold for a full 3 weeks!"  
Another grunt was released from the dark-skinned demon, this time he doubled over in pain as a knee to the stomach was added soon after.  
Once Rin was brought out to the sitting area of their current dwelling. From what Rin had been told, they were currently in an underground shelter outside the city that had been prepared by Ryuu should anything happen that required them to go into hiding. Food, water and clothing had been supplied to the place long before they had arrived there.  
Currently, Rin was seated in Takashi's lap as the older man glared at Ryuuji, who stood a few meters away as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes on anywhere besides the two males cuddled so closely together.  
Nox sat in an armchair adjacent to the couch while Yukio sat on the arm of the chair with Nox's hand wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling. Yukio decided to be the one to break the silence.  
"Nii-san, you must be hungry now that you're awake. It was thanks to your demonic powers that you didn't starve to death. Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"  
Rin flinched when Takashi pulled the half-demon closer to him, silently asking that he didn't insist on moving from his current spot to make his own food.  
"Sure, Yukio. I could eat."  
Yukio nodded and left his spot on the arm of the chair to enter the adjoining kitchen, leaving the others to talk. Nox cleared his throat, drawing all the attention to himself.  
"Rin, what's the last thing you remember?"  
Rin tensed when he thought back to Nox's blood red eyes as he announced Ryuu's existence having been erased from the world. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Takashi kissed the back of his neck in an attempt to soothe him.  
"Ryuu-chan is really gone…isn't she?"  
Nox nodded sadly as he leaned forward and rested his arms against his legs to hold his body up as he found a sudden interest in the stained concrete floor.  
"Yeah…she is. In an attempt to ensure our safety, she sacrificed herself and bought us enough time to escape the city and go into hiding before they found us. I'm sorry, Little Chick. There was nothing Häschen nor I could do."  
Rin shook his head as he crossed his arms to entwine his and Takashi's fingers together as a way to seek comfort.  
"It wasn't your fault. Ryuu-chan was stubborn till the end, I'm sure. She always put other's needs before her own. That's just the way she was."  
Takashi hugged Rin tighter as he rested his forehead against Rin's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Rin. I know how much Ryuu-san meant to you."  
Rin smiled back at his boyfriend to assure him that he was fine, but his wet eyes did little to help him relay the message. Nox sighed as he tried to change the subject to what needed to be said.  
"Rin, as I said before, you've been out for a little under 3 weeks. You went into what the exorcists call momentary cognitive shock. It's a state where demons who suffer a large shock or traumatic event disappear into the recesses of their mind to escape reality or attempt to make sense of the overwhelming emotions their feeling."  
Yukio returned from the kitchen at that moment and handed Rin his sandwich before returning to his spot on the arm of the chair, Nox's arm automatically returning to it's spot around his waist before the normally playful demon continued.  
"In some cases, the state can last for a few hours and up to a few months. Some demons have died from staying in the state for too long due to starvation. Not much can be done for the demon while they're in this state. People just have to wait it out and hope the demon wakes up before it's too late. We were all worried since you're a half-demon and therefore need nourishment much more often than regular demons. You're lucky you woke up when you did."  
Rin nodded as he ate his sandwich, but couldn't help but feel that there was something being left out of the conversation. He looked at Ryuuji, who remained silent the entire time and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.  
"There's more…isn't there, Ryuuji?"  
Ryuuji tensed at the question and turned towards Rin with a conflicted look on his face, further capturing Rin's interest. Takashi chose to speak up at that moment.  
"Rin, there's something that Ryuu-san and I had been keeping from you for a long time. This has been something we've known before we even left True Cross that night 3 years ago."  
Rin turned in Takashi's lap and gave Takashi a curious look. Takashi took a deep breath as he leaned in to kiss Rin's temple as he often did to comfort Rin, further worrying the younger male.  
"Rin, you're disappearing. Slowly, but surely pieces of you are dwindling away. Your memories are being drawn out by someone. We don't know who it could be, but we know that they won't stop until they have you. Once all of your memories have been taken, you'll be nothing more than a living shell of blood, skin and bone. All they'll would have to do is call to you and you'll be drawn to them like a moth to moonlight. You'll be a prisoner within your own mind, forever forced to endure the will of your Keeper."  
Rin tried to process the information, but couldn't understand what was being said to him.  
"My wanting to come to this school? Was that…?"  
Takashi nodded as he caressed Rin's hands in his own, unable to look the teen in the eye.  
"That person called to you when he thought you were weak enough. You were drawn to the city, but had enough will left in you to resist wanting to meet with them personally. You're being closer to their location sped up the process though. Ryuu-san and I didn't want you to be caught in this person's clutches, but knew that we had a better chance of finding them and stopping them if we knew where they were.  
"Ryuu-san and I enrolled in the school with you to try and see if we could discern who was after you. It was obvious this person wanted you to be powerful. He took away most of your sense of self, which made you attentive enough to study and become stronger as a demon. I don't know whether this person wants you as a living weapon or for…other purposes, but you can trust that I won't let anything happen to you."  
Nox turned everyone's attention back to him, giving Rin a chance to let Takashi's words sink in. He couldn't believe that everything he had thought was him trying to get stronger to protect his friends and become paladin was all a lie. He had been set up by some psycho who wanted him for some unknown purpose and their was nothing he could do about it as his memories were ripped from him piece by piece without his consent or notice.  
"That's not all though. In Princess' outings that I normally accompanied her on. we discovered that the Keeper would have to have a sort of compartment to hold the victim's memories and the key to their will, or what we call your essence. Our goal to restore your memories would have to be that compartment. However, the tricky part is that it could be anything. It could be a box, a crystal ball or even the Keeper themselves. We would need to destroy the compartment to restore your essence.  
"Once all your memories have been locked away, the final step for the Keeper would be to lock your will away within your own mind. They would have to do this personally though. The Keeper would have to perform a Binding Ritual with your body to chain your will away so that you would be diligently obedient. In other words, you'd be his thrall. Once that step was done, you'd be like a soulless puppet with no other purpose in life than to serve the needs of your Keeper until you die or they release you via opening the compartment that traps your essence to restore your freedom."  
Yukio continued from where Nox left off as he struggled to keep his breathing steady from the large amount of anger and frustration he had built up.  
"From her investigations, Akihana-san has discerned that the person attempting to become your 'Keeper' would have to have been affiliated with the school you were drawn to in some way. They would have to be well versed in forbidden rituals and either have gone to that school or worked there. She was suspicious of the person being a demon male because of the nature of the spell. Apparently, it's very difficult for females of either human or demon origin to perform. She thinks that their of their own body because of how they were able to summon you so early on in the spell. While normally they'd have to wait until your essence was completely absorbed to call for you, when the compartment is of the Keeper's own body, it makes the spell, including the effects, that much stronger."  
Rin let everyone's words sink in. All along, his mental freedom was being taken from him and he had no idea. This "Keeper" everyone kept talking about wanted him and had full intentions to possess him by whatever means possible. The thought of being at some random stranger's crazed mercy sent a shudder down his spine in disgust.  
"Why did you wait till now to tell me this? I could have helped. I could have protected Ryuu-chan! I could have-!"  
"You could have died."  
Everyone turned to Ryuuji, who now chose to speak with his hands clenched into his folded arms. Rin felt tears brimming his eyes from his earlier breakdown. Takashi growled as he pulled Rin closer, but Rin broke free of Takashi's hold and quickly made his way to Ryuuji, grabbing the hem of his shirt as a way to keep him from moving away from him.  
"I'd rather die than live as someone's slave! To be forever trapped as some crazy lunatic's puppet makes me sick to my stomach! To die would be a mercy!"  
"What about Akihana-san?"  
Rin froze as Ryuuji looked at him with disappointed eyes. His gaze wasn't harsh, but it still made Rin look down in shame. Ryuuji continued as Rin clung to him.  
"Akihana-san sacrificed herself so that you could live. Not to mention that everyone here has been working to find out who's trying to enslave you. To say you'd rather drop dead rather than survive and regain your essence might as well be a slap in the face to everyone here, including Akihana-san. She gave up everything for you and everyone here. Are you telling me that she was wasting her time and should have killed you instead of dying for you?"  
Rin slowly shook his head. His shoulders trembled as he tried to hold in his sobs. Ryuuji wrapped his arm around the blubbering half-demon and brought him closer to him, kissing the top of his head.  
"Don't cry, Rin. We're here for you, and we always will be."  
"Don't say that!"  
Ryuuji was taken aback by Rin's outburst as the smaller male clutched tighter at his shirt.  
"Ryuu-chan would always say we'd be together. She said she'd always be there whenever I needed her, but that was a promise she couldn't keep no matter how much she wanted to. Don't make me believe you'll always be here and then be gone when I look over my shoulder. I can't go through that again! I'll really die then!"  
Ryuuji looked down at Rin's trembling form with understanding eyes as the teen clutched at his shirt as though if he released him, Ryuuji would be taken away as suddenly as Ryuu had been.  
"Rin…"  
Takashi rose from his spot on the couch and grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling him into an embrace. Rin was surprised and looked up at Takashi with a confused expression while Ryuuji glared at him heatedly.  
"What the hell, Takashi! Was that really necessary?"  
Takashi scoffed as he guided Rin back towards the room Rin had previously been sleeping in.  
"Don't act all innocent, Suguro-kun. I'm not ignorant, nor an idiot. Don't touch Rin. He's mine to protect, not yours. Right now, what he needs is rest. It's been a long day for all of us, so we're going to bed. Good night."  
With those words and an anxious look from Rin directed towards Ryuuji, Takashi led the both of them in the bedroom behind the tarp. The remaining three men sat in the room in shock before Nox sighed as he rubbed his neck as he leaned against Yukio, who ran his hands through the demon's hair in a soothing motion.  
"Can you really blame him, Rooster? You and Rin had been shagging ever since you got here. He's watching you like a hawk now that you told him what's been going on between you two. He probably won't let you anywhere near Little Chick now."  
Ryuuji looked down as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.  
"I'm counting on it."  
Nox looked at Ryuuji in surprise as though the teen had had lost his head and it was now rolling along the floor.  
"If Takashi doesn't let Rin out of his sight, that means he can protect him easier. Rin trusts Takashi's abilities with his life. He said as much before all of this started. If Takashi can protect Rin better than I can, I'm willing to let go of his hand so that I can watch from the sidelines."  
Nox continued to stare at Ryuuji for a bit longer before shaking his head in disbelief. He rose from the chair and pulled Yukio along with him as they made their way to their room.  
"I could never do that, man. They'd have to pull my Häschen away from my cold, dead fingers before I surrender him to another man. I mean seriously! I want to be the only one who sees his pleasured face as I intrude those creamy thighs to-Gah!"  
A punch to the demon's back cut off Nox's train of thought as Yukio passed the man nursing his newly acquired bruise. Nox followed after him into the bedroom with a scheming expression. Ryuuji watched Nox disappear into the room with a sigh. He supposed he would have to put in ear plugs that night. Yukio was surprisingly a very loud partner.  
The lone male looked towards the room Rin and Takashi had disappeared into not even a few moments ago. With another sigh, Ryuuji turned towards his own bedroom and opted to get his own rest.  
Rin lay on the cot with Takashi's arm spooning him against the larger man's chest. Their tails curled together as Takashi rubbed a thumb over Rin's shoulder, bringing a shiver down the younger demon's spine.  
"T-Takashi-kun?"  
A low hum let Rin know that he was heard and that the larger man was listening to him. Rin gulped before taking a deep breath and turning in Takashi's hold to face him properly.  
"You hate me, right? You know about what happened with me and Bon-"  
"Don't speak his name."  
Rin was silent as Takashi opened his scarlet eyes to gaze into his cerulean ones. Rin wanted to cry at the hurt and betrayal he saw in them. He could tell that despite how much pain the larger demon was in, he still cared deeply for Rin and was willing to look past the half-demon's mistakes if it meant they could be together.  
"I'm not going to pretend that what happened didn't happen, Rin. However, I'm also not going to abandon you because of my own selfish reasons. You and Ryuuji had unresolved issues that had not been fully disclosed when we got together and that played a large roll. I know you wanted to tell me and that you tried on multiple occasions. I'm sure you're confused and unsure what it is that you want to do, and that's fine. If you want to go with Ryuuji, tell me to back off. If you choose me, we'll work through this and rebuild what we had to be stronger. I love you, Rin. I always will. I only want you to be happy."  
Rin felt the sting in the back of his eyes as he buried his face in Takashi's chest, the larger demon holding Rin close to him and whispering soothing words into his burning ears.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Takashi-kun! Please don't hate me!"  
Takashi kissed the top of Rin's head affectionately. He took in Rin's scent and sighed out in relief that the half-demon was with him alive and well right then.  
"I could never hate you. Don't hold yourself back on my account. Do what makes you happy."  
After an hour or so, the two fell asleep in each other's arms as they anticipated the morning to come.  
A month went by with everyone keeping a close eye on Rin as his memories grew more and more disoriented. Every day, bits and pieces of Rin's memories disappeared to the point that he couldn't even remember his father, Fujimoto Shiro's, face.  
Yukio and Nox tried to cheer Rin up, but it was slowly becoming more difficult as time passed and Rin grew more distant.  
Currently, Takashi was in the kitchen with Rin as the young demon had yet to forget his cooking skills while Yukio set the table located at the far wall from the two. Ryuuji sat in the living area with Nox as they talked in hushed voices so as not to be overheard by the others that were located in the adjacent kitchen.  
"This has gone on too long, Rooster. Little Chick is continually deteriorating from both the spell and his fight with you and Colonel. Something has to give, and I'd rather it not be Rin's will, mind you."  
Ryuuji ran a hand over his face with a sigh. It was true that he had been avoiding Rin in an attempt to distance himself from the boy, but it was to everyone that the action was taking its toll on the half-demon. Rin's memories were disappearing, he lost his other half and now Ryuuji could barely look at him. The teen could only imagine what Rin could be feeling, but he couldn't risk letting his desires for the half-demon cause Rin anymore trouble than they already were.  
"He'll be fine. That guy's too stubborn to be taken so easily. Also, he has Takashi to protect him. I'm unneeded."  
Nox scowled and was about to protest when a large thump was heard from the kitchen and Takashi's panicked shouts made it's way to the two boys ears.  
Not a second was wasted as Ryuuji and Noxran to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Ryuuji was the first to enter and see Rin collapsed in Takashi's arms with Yukio at his side. Upon closer inspection, Ryuuji could see that Rin's cerulean eyes were practically devoid of any spark of life.  
"Rin! Takashi, Yukio, what happened?"  
Takashi was shaking from the frustration and helplessness he felt as he held Rin's still body closer to him as though the half-demon could disappear at any time.  
"He's gone. He asked me how to turn on the stove only a second before the light left his eyes and he collapsed."  
Yukio's cheeks were wet with tears as he clenched his fist on the tile floor. Nox growled as he ran his hands through his silver locks.  
"He's not dead, Häschen. He's just a shell. Princess' death and Rooster's 'valiant act' must have been taking their toll on him this whole time, speeding up to process. We should have had more time."  
Ryuuji stood still in the doorway while the other men checked over Rin's body. He thought over what Nox said.  
_This is…my fault? If I had just talked to him…If I hadn't been so stupid…_  
The teen gulped and wet his lips while he tried to remain calm despite the situation.  
"What happens now? If he's still alive, their may be a chance that we can save him, right?"  
Nox looked back at Ryuuji and made a face as though what the teen was suggesting was a complicated word problem.  
"It's not as easy as it sounds, Rooster. Not much later, the Keeper will call out to Rin and perform the Binding Ritual that will bind Rin as the Keeper's Thrall, I'm sure. After that, the best bet we have is to destroy the compartment holding Rin's essence, or the keeper in this case. However, we don't even have a clue as to who it could be."  
Ryuuji slammed his fist on the table, shocking everyone into looking at him in surprise at his outburst.  
"We've gotta try! We can't just sit here watching him all day! Whatever it is I have to do to save Rin, I'll do! I'll do whatever it takes to get him back!"  
Takashi looked down in sadness as Rin gazed up at him with empty eyes.  
"The only person I know who would have a clue how to go about this is Ryuu-san. She's not with us anymore though."  
Nox smirked as he stood up, causing all eyes to travel to his confident form. Yukio looked at his demonic boyfriend suspiciously, having seen the familiar glint in his mint green eyes.  
"Nox?"  
"I might be able to help with that. However, allow me to apologize for what I'm about to do. It'll hurt, but remember to relax, alright? Also, give the duchess my regards, ne?"  
Ryuuji was about to ask Nox what he was talking about when the demon was suddenly in front of him at an impossible speed. Nox shot a hand to Ryuuji's face, pain flaring in waves in his head before everything suddenly went black.  
Ryuuji opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and sat up with a groan. He observed his surroundings to find himself bare under red satin sheets on top of a soft mattress with goose feather pillows adorning the headboard. The room was decorated with gold pillars, scarlet walls and dark, oak wood floors. The large, window-paned double door that lead to a balcony showed a clear, starry night sky behind a large scale full moon. The far off sound of wold howling drifted into the room, making Ryuuji shiver.  
"Where is this place?"  
"My dungeon."  
Rin jumped as he turned to see a young girl with ocean blue eyes and long midnight black hair falling over her shoulders, clad in only a red silk robe and a bored look on her face.  
"Long time no see, Suguro-kun."  
Ryuuji's jaw dropped at the familiar face and struggled to get any words out over his shock. The girl smirked in amusement at Ryuuji's attempt to form words.  
"What's the matter, Suguro-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
After literally slapping himself to ensure that what he was seeing wasn't some sort of illusion.  
"A-Akihana-san?!"

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:  
**

**Momo: [Bows] Hello, my loyal servants-I mean, fans! Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I honestly thought it wouldn't take this long, but writer's block decided to rear its ugly head at the last stretch, so...**

**Ryuuji/Takashi: YOU KILLED RIN!**

**Momo: [Sighs] Did you guys even hear Nox? He's not dead, just locked away inside his mind. **

**Nox: I thought you died? Why is You're persona making an appearance so soon after death?**

**Momo: [Giggles] That's a secret! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Ryuuji: [Scoffs] That could take forever since you'll be heading back to your father's internetless house soon.**

**Momo: 'Tis true. I will be leaving this internet immersed condo for a tragic life without my laptop being able to connect to FanFiction, but that won't stop me from writing! I found a Starbucks shop nearby where my father lives, and it has free Wifi!**

**Takashi: So, basically what you're saying is that you have no excuses after this?**

**Momo: [Sweating] I wouldn't go that far... Writer's block is a bitch...**

**Yukio: Whatever happened to that pirate themed Durarara! fanfic you were writing? It's been forever since you updated on it.**

**Momo: That one is experiencing the top writer's block of all writer's blocks! I thought I knew where I was going with it, but now I have a ton of directions I thought about taking it to the point where I'm at a stand still.**

**Ryuuji: Sounds rough...**

**Momo: [Sighs] Tell me about it! [Turns To Camera] Putting all that aside, Please review and give me your opinions! I'm always looking for any suggestions and/or feedback you guys have for me. As an aspiring writer, this is the most unbiased place I could get opinions on my work! I'm counting on you guys! Sorry for the OCness of the characters that has been causing you guys a lot of confusion, especially regarding Rin! However, it should make a lot more sense now, I hope. Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I hope to see you next time as well! Bye~! [Turns Off Camera]**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryuu giggled at Ryuuji's shocked face. She rose from her spot on the red satin lounge to make her way to Ryuuji on the bed, crossing her pale legs as she sat down beside the teen.  
"Don't look so shocked, Suguro-kun. You came to me, remember?"  
Ryuuji was snapped out of his trance when the young demon's hand caressed his cheek gently. He grabbed it by reflex as he looked into Ryuu's eyes with disbelief.  
"You died."  
Ryuu shook he head as she withdrew her hand from Ryuuji's grasp. She rose from the bed and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the clear, night sky.  
"I never died. I was simply taken. Like Rin, I was also under that annoying curse. Not so surprisingly, my Keeper is also Rin's."  
Ryuu turned back to Ryuuji with a conflicted expression as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.  
"Suguro-kun, be straight with me. The fact that you're here is because Rin was taken too, right? Were we unable to stop the curse in time?"  
Ryuuji looked down at the sheets to avoid the concerned girl's gaze. He took a deep breath before looking back up at her again.  
"He collapsed this morning. He was cooking with Takashi when it happened. He asked about how to work the stove and the next thing anyone knew, he was out cold on the floor."  
Ryuu nodded as she wrung her hands together. Ryuuji watched the girl walk back over to him and sit next to him on the soft mattress.  
"Listen very closely to me, Suguro-kun. Rin's conscious is gone, but his will is still there. The only hope we have of saving him now is to eliminate his Keeper, and then his container."  
Ryuuji nodded as he gazed into the girl's deep blue eyes before turning away in frustration.  
"We don't know who his keeper is though! You said your keepers were the same, right? Can't you just tell me who it is so that we can go kill the bastard?"  
Ryuu's normally blank stare took on a more homicidal look that had Ryuuji shaking in fear.  
"I think you'll find you won't have to look far. Give the bastard a good hit from me too, would you, Suguro-Kun?"  
Ryuuji awoke on the couch with a gasp and sweat dripping down his forehead. Nox and Yukio were at his side in seconds, working to calm the teen.  
"Cool down, Rooster. That was quite the trip you had there. Did you talk to, Princess? What did she say?"  
Yukio checked Ryuuji's vitals while the young exorcist took on an angry expression before turning to Nox with labored breaths.  
"Where's Rin and Takashi?"  
Nox raised an eyebrow at the growled words Ryuuji spoke, but nodded towards the missing men's bedroom as an answer to the teen's question.  
"Takashi is watching over him in their room. You were out for about an hour. Are you alright? Sorry about the surprise attack. You can be rest assured that my sweet Häschen gave me quite the beating for that earlier, ne?"  
Yukio glared at his boyfriend before returning his attention to a shakily standing Ryuuji.  
"Suguro-kun! You shouldn't be standing yet! You need to rest!"  
Ryuuji shook off Yukio's attempts to stabilize him as he staggered towards the room Rin and Takashi were in. The two currently confused lovers shared a look before quickly following after the determined exorcist.  
Ryuuji threw aside the tarp covering the doorway to find Takashi kneeling beside Rin's bedside. Takashi looked up in surprise and slowly stood with an asking glance sent towards Nox and Yukio, who stood behind him. Before the man could even get a word of question out, Ryuuji had rushed towards him with a fist raised.  
Takashi quickly sidestepped the angry teen, causing Ryuuji to stumble and land on the floor next to Rin.  
"What the hell, Suguro-kun! That was really dangerous!"  
Takashi scolded Ryuuji as he made his way over to make sure he was alright. Ryuuji smacked Takashi away and glared at him with an intensity the stopped the older male in his tracks. All along, Nox and Yukio watched from the doorway in shock and confusion.  
When it looked as though Ryuuji would launch himself at Takashi again, Nox was quickly behind him, restraining him so that he was unable to move. Ryuuji kicked his legs out towards Takashi while Yukio stood in front of the teen in an effort to calm him down and perhaps get to the root of his sudden anger.  
"Suguro-kun, what's gotten into you? That's just Takashi-san!"  
Ryuuji looked at Yukio harshly, causing the teacher to flinch in response. Nox noticed his boyfriend's demeanor and growled as he slammed Ryuuji on the floor face down, restraining his arms painfully. Ryuuji growled at the pain and directed his glare back to Takashi who stood by Yukio with a concerned expression.  
"Suguro-kun, what's gotten into you?"  
Ryuuji growled as he struggled to escape Nox's hold on him.  
"You can drop the act, you traitor! I know that you're the one who did this to Rin! You're his and Akihana-san's Keeper!"  
Nox and Yukio turned to Takashi in shock. Yukio turned back to Ryuuji with a conflicted expression.  
"Suguro-kun, what are you talking about? Haru-san has been with Akihana-san and my brother the entire time! He's been trying to help us find Nii-san's Keeper all along! If he was trying to steal Rin away, we would have known!"  
"Not necessarily, Häschen…"  
All eyes turned to Nox as he finally released Ryuuji and shot a glare directed at Takashi, who by then couldn't meet their eyes.  
"What are referring to Nox? I've wanted nothing more than for Rin to be happy. Why would I try to trap his essence? What gain would I have?"  
Nox chuckled, standing in front of Ryuuji while Yukio helped the teen up off the floor.  
"I personally don't care for tedious 'how's' and 'why's', but allow me to speculate, would you, Colonel?"  
Everyone was silent as the two men stared each other down with neither one looking to be letting up. Nox smirked cruelly.  
"I'll take your silence as the go ahead. I'm a bit of an informant in the city, so when you, Little Chick and Princess showed up out of the blue 3 years ago, I of course did my research. Rin and Ryuu seemed like fun, so let them slide from my suspicions. However, you were a completely different story. You had red flags popping up all over the place for me.  
"I mean, come on! A proper, gentlemanly teacher seduces his student and then encourages him to drop out of school to run away with him? I did that back in my younger days! It's a total con!"  
Takashi crossed his arms in defiance of what he was hearing, refusing to back down from the issued challenge of trust.  
"Alright, then explain this, genius: did it ever occur to you perhaps I loved Rin and only wished the best for him, no matter what he decided; even if that meant him dropping out of school and running away?"  
Nox smiled innocently as he stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets.  
"Nope! Never crossed my mind!"  
Takashi's jaw dropped in surprise at the blunt answer and he scowled at the demon as he waved his tail back and forth happily.  
"That's where you're wrong, Nox! I love Rin! I'd do anything for him!"  
Nox chuckled as he held a up to stop Ryuuji from charging at him again. Ryuuji gave Nox a confused glare before backing down and continuing to observe the two men's exchange with Yukio.  
"I have no doubt you love, Little Chick — his abilities that is! Little Chick is the son of Satan, right? Who knows what that guy is capable of? Here's my rendition of what went down:  
"You, a demon child, was orphaned when a group of exorcists heard word of a town of demons in hiding. You watched helplessly as your mother and father were slain before you. You would have been next had it not been for one exorcist that found you before the others and rescued you for whatever reason. You both fled the order and found refuge in the mountains away from danger for the time being.  
"This man took you in and raised you as though you were his own son. You were grateful to this man for what he did for you. He looked over your studies and made you feel as though you were the only thing that mattered to him. Life was happy and serene!  
"However, as I said, the two of you were safe for only a time. The exorcist located you and raided your little home in the mountains.  
"Your new 'daddy' hid you and sacrificed himself to the exorcists. He was killed on sight before your eyes without so much as a trial. Angered, your demon powers awakened and you massacred all the big, bad exorcists without breaking a sweat. You swore revenge on the order if it was the last thing you did and buried your father before making your way down the mountain. How am I doing so far, Colonel?"  
Takashi had restrained rage written all over his face as he clenched his arms in an effort to calm himself. His tail had come from beneath his clothes and was swaying dangerously towards Nox, who remained unaffected by the potential danger.  
"Allow me to fast forward a bit. Now a mature adult with anger fueling his every breath, you infiltrate the academy of True Cross as a substitute teacher for Häschen's class. There you saw Little Chick and Princess, and immediately, you knew what your plan for revenge would be. You would bring the two demon children under your control and use their demonic power to take over the Order of True Cross and show the exorcists that they were stupid to have ever crossed demons in the first place; that it would have been better to have leave them in peace.  
"You knew that they wouldn't go with you without a little push though. Rin was too focused on becoming Paladin of the Order and Ryuu only saw her duty as Rin's protector as her reason for breathing, not to mention her overprotective mate who could skewer with a wave of his hand should he find enough motivation. How did you fix this problem?"  
Everyone was silent as all eyes were on Nox and Takashi while the two men glared at each other, Takashi shaking from his suppressed rage and Nox with a knowing smirk playing at his lips.  
"You hexed the both of them. Hexing Rin to be drawn to you was easy. However, you also had to hex Ryuu to erase any suspicion she had of you using Rin for your own gain. Rin fell for you and you saw no complication in having a little fun on the side of your quest for revenge, so you welcomed his advances.  
"Things were going smoothly until the principle, Mephisto grew suspicious of your origin and had a group of exorcists tail you. Naturally, you had Princess throw them off so that you could continue your plan of stealing Little Chick's essence without being found out. Unfortunately, Ryuu's mate and lover, Amaimon, grew wary of his chosen's strange behavior. When the Earth King started setting his sights on you, you knew it would be a good idea to get out of town for a while until the hex was complete.  
"It wasn't hard to plant the subtle idea of leaving True Cross to develop his powers at a school especially for demon's in Little Chick's mind, not to mention, if Rin was leaving, Princess would follow suite. Two birds with one stone, as they say!"  
Yukio looked at Takashi with an expression of disbelief and betrayal.  
"Haru-san… Is all of this true? Have you really been deceiving us from the very beginning? You even feigned love to my older brother all for the sake of revenge?"  
Takashi was about to make an attempt at clearing up suspicions regarding his feelings for Rin when Nox interrupted him before he could get a sound out.  
"Oh, that's not the half of it, Häschen. When he caught on that Princess was getting closer to discovering his plot, he focused all his efforts on sapping up the rest of her essence around the time you all came here. That's why Little Chick was in such turmoil over his feelings for him and Rooster. He was still in love with Ryuuji, but couldn't help being drawn to Takashi because of the hex put on him."  
Ryuuji stood frozen from the effect Nox's words had on him. He looked back at the near comatose Rin who lay silently, oblivious to everything that was occurring around him.  
"Rin…loved me? He wanted to be…with me?"  
Nox snickered as he looked back at the speechless teen.  
"Yep! Head over heels in love! Enough that his feelings broke through in the middle of the hex without Colonel's notice!"  
Nox turned back to a seething Takashi who was practically murdering him in eleven different way with his eyes alone.  
"Once Princess was out of the way, you threw off our trail for a bit by faking her death on your orders. I noticed something was different about her that day. Not to mention how while she would risk her life to protect Little Chick, Princess make sure he was well out of danger before she ever left it up to us.  
"Sadly, I was too upset to realize this and played right into your hand of throwing Rin off balance. Those two had shared a connection since they first met. You knew that Ryuu's death would more than likely put Rin under a cognitive shock, causing your progress of taking his essence to go along faster."  
Nox looked back at his boyfriend with a sad gaze as he took in his nearly tearful expression.  
"Sorry, Häschen. It's my fault this all went down. I should have noticed sooner."  
Yukio shook his in an effort to relay to Nox that he didn't blame him, but Nox had already turned back to Takashi's angry face.  
"However, I won't allow you to hurt Princess and Little Chick any further now that my speculations have been confirmed by Ice Queen herself. Release them, Takashi, and I might go easy on beating your ass."  
Nox's mint green eyes faded into a bright red that had Takashi taking a hesitant step back. Ryuuji stepped forward angrily, standing beside Nox.  
"If you have even a shred of love for Rin in your heart, let him and Akihana-san go! They deserve as much for everything you put them through!"  
Takashi growled as he straightened his stance and met everyone's eyes with angry defiance.  
"What _I_ put them through?! What about what the Order put _me_ through? I lost my mother and father before I even developed a tail! The exorcist who rescued me was betrayed by his own brethren and was sentenced to death without a fair trial to explain why he did what he did!"  
Nox took a pause to calm himself with a deep breath before he looked up at the group guarding Rin before him.  
"The Order destroyed my life and millions of other innocent demons and half-breeds for their selfish ideals. I'm going to return the favor. Rin was also a victim of their torment. I mean, come now Suguro-kun! Can you honestly say your innocent in how you treated the person you claim to love when you found out the truth about him. You threatened to kill him if he ever went near your friends. You're no saint! Don't flatter yourself!"  
Ryuuji lowered his gaze as he recalled how he had threatened Rin and abandoned him when Rin needed his friends most. Ryuuji always chastised him for not relying on him and their group and always trying to do things on his own, but when push came to shove, they let him down in the worst way possible. The teen took a deep breath to stop himself from allowing the guilt to eat at him during the current exchange.  
"It's true that I betrayed Rin when he needed me most. I'll never forgive myself for that. It will haunt me for the rest of my life, no matter how many times Rin tells me it's okay or how sincere he seems when he says it."  
Ryuuji looked up at Takashi with determination, startling the demon and causing him to lose the victorious smirk that had been growing on his lips.  
"However, that guilt allows me to treasure him and never take for granted how kind and determined he is. Sure, he's a goofball who lazes around when he should be studying or training, but he's _my_ goofball and as his boyfriend, I'll tie him down and make him chant sutra's and memorize the different herbs latin names and medicinal properties until his head explodes if that's what it takes for him to reach his dream as Paladin, because I believe that if anyone can make it that high in the order, Rin can!"  
Takashi looked shocked before he started chuckling. Soon, his chuckling turned into outright laughter.  
"Oh, this is rich! You seriously believe the order is going to allow the Spawn of Satan a seat as their Paladin?! Wake up and face reality! Demons and half-breeds will always be treated as the minority! Once I take down the order and start a new hierarchy, I'll show Rin how much I love him with a place at my side as Ruler! Together, demon's will rise and show those filthy humans that we are the superior race! We hold the power they could only dream of possessing!"  
The three men watched as Takashi's eyes become more and more crazed as he talked about his plans regarding the Order. He paced about the room in a stumble, having to lean against the wall in support at different intervals of his muttering.  
"Besides, why stop there? There are branches of the Order all over the world! Once we have Japan in our grasps, it will only be a matter of time before we have the world at our finger tips! Our children will take over our reign and then their children's children! I can hardly wait!"  
Takashi stopped his pacing and turned to the men before clearing his throat and straightening his clothes. He ran his hands through his messy, dark medium length hair before meeting Ryuuji's cautious eyes.  
"So, I'm sorry, but in regards to your request, Suguro-kun, I'll have to say it's impossible. I do love Rin as you say, and I would love for him to be happy, but the only way he could be happy is when he doesn't have to stress over the Order labeling his every move as an act of a demon on the attack. Don't you see that I'm doing this not only for me, but for him too? He'll be happier once it's all over.  
Ryuuji had to be held back by Nox and Yukio as he tried to lunge at Takashi despite the demon's obvious advantage in strength with the teen being unarmed.  
"Happy?! You're talking about killing millions of innocent people and throwing the world into chaos! How could he possibly be happy with unwillingly taking part in that? It would destroy him!"  
Takashi shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms.  
"Well, of course knowing his kind-hearted nature, Rin will pout for a bit, but once he sees that being a ruler of the world has a way cushier seat than some silly Paladin being bossed around like some dog, he'll come around. After all, he'd never try free himself. That would destroy him."  
Not giving a chance for the men to respond, Takashi whistled shortly and a strong gust of wind seemed to make it's way into the room. It roared loudly and seemed to try and knock over the men as they tried to figure out what was going on. Nox held onto Yukio in effort to protect him from the strange form of attack, remaining alert should a more fatal one occur.  
Ryuuji, in remembering that Rin was alone, turned to find the cot he was lying in was empty. He turned forward again to see Takashi holding Rin like a princess with Ryuu behind him, sporting the same deadpan expression Rin had. Takashi shouted over the wind so that the three men could hear him over the noise.  
"I'd love to stay at chat with you guys a little longer, but as I'm sure you know, I have more important things to attend to. I'll let you live for now because my dearest here would never forgive me if I were to harm you before we created our new world, but if you try to get in the way of my plans, don't think I won't provide him a more than valid excuse. Later~!"  
Takashi nodded towards Ryuu, who then turned and opened up a black hole. It sucked in her, Takashi and Rin before closing. The wind stopped blowing in the room once they made their departure, allowing the three men to steady themselves and come to terms with what had just transpired.  
Yukio collapsed to the ground in a heap as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Nii-san…"  
Nox fell to ground harshly, punching the concrete floor with all his might, leaving a crater before him.  
"Damn it! I let him get away! I should have moved when I had the chance! Shit! Why didn't I move?"  
"Because you had someone to protect."  
Both Yukio and Nox turned to find Ryuuji kneeling beside the cot with a distant look in his eyes and his lips pressed thin.  
"If you had moved away from Yukio, there was a possibility of him using that chance to have Ryuu attack him, distracting you. I'm unarmed, so I didn't pose much threat. You're the only one in the room he had to focus on distracting so that he could grab hold of Rin."  
Nox looked back on when the gust of wind lashed throughout the room, making him shield Yukio from any impending attacks — leaving Ryuuji as Rin's only barricade against two demons. Nox looked down at his bloodied hands as they clenched onto the fabric of his jeans.  
"So it really is my fault then. I let my guard down when it should have been at it's highest."  
"Nox…"  
Nox turned to his tearful boyfriend and smiled as he raised a hand to wipe away the teen's salty tears.  
"Don't look so hopeless, Häschen. You know I can't stand to see you in pain. We'll get Princess and your brother back, alright. Have faith in that because I said so. After all, when have I ever lied to you?"  
Yukio cried harder before burying his face in Nox's broad chest to muffle his sobs. Nox ran his fingers through Yukio's hair whist shushing him softly before turning to Ryuuji with a smirk.  
"So then, what's the plan, Chief?"  
Ryuuji looked back at Nox in confusion.  
"Chief?"  
Nox chuckled as he winked at the teen playfully.  
"He's your lover, ain't he? I'll lend you a hand in taking him back! So, what do you suggest we do?"  
Ryuuji chuckled at Nox as he stood from his spot on the floor.  
"There's no other choice. We go back to the academy and warn the other's before Takashi has a chance to launch a surprise attack. If it's a war he wants, we'll give him all we've got!"  
With a nod from Nox and Yukio, a portal that would take them back to True Cross was opened by the demon, and each of them stepped through with confident steps. Only one thought rotated throughout Ryuuji's mind as the portal closed behind them.  
_Hang on, Rin. I won't abandon you again. This time, I'll be your saving grace!_

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: [Bows] Thank you for returning to read the 9th chapter my story _Love is a Battlefield_! Sorry that this one took so long guys! I actually recently moved to a different state this month, so things have been a little hectic. I haven't found a new job yet, nor will I be able to register for my college courses until next year, so I have plenty of free time on my hands to provide you all with fanfic galore!**

**Ryuuji: What galore? You let that bastard, Takashi, get away with Rin and Ryuu!**

**Yukio: Not to mention, I thought Takashi was going to be that "nice guy" character! What happened?**

**Momo: [Sweatdrops] Well, it is true that originally, some random teacher or student at the demon school was going to be the Keeper, but then I thought, "How random would it be if the bad guy was actually the one person no one would see coming?" And then POOF! Takashi was made the Keeper! Pretty brilliant, ne~?**

**Ryuuji: I'd be willing to bet a few readers saw it coming... Nox, what are doing over there, you've been pretty quiet so far.**

**Nox: Damn, I'm a badass...**

**Yukio: Oh god, he's lost it...**

**Momo: [Puts Arm Aorund Nox] If you think that side of you was cool, wait till we get to the fight scenes coming up! The readers will be able to see you in action! You might even develop a few fans!**

**Nox: [Gasps] Does that mean I could get more appearances in any future ****Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師 fanfiction you write?  
**

**Momo: [Peace Sign] Nothing's impossible, my mischievous demon creation!**

**Ryuuji: [Ahem] Momo, the readers...**

**Momo: Oh right, sorry! [Turns to Camera] Anyway, please review and let me know how you guys think the story is going so far! I'm checking for your guy's opinion considering I'm an aspiring writer with no unbiased feedback here in the real world. Sorry for any character OCness, but as I said before, it is a bit necessary for this particular story. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, so don't go too far! Love you guys! Till next time! [Turns off Camera]**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the three men had made it back to True Cross Academy and informed Mephisto of all that had happened, the principal wasted no time on calling for reinforcements to help defend the school. Foreign branches were ordered to send in their top exorcists in the event that Takashi would make good on his promise to attack the school, with Rin and Ryuu at his side.  
In the mean time, Yukio,Ryuuji and the other students were ordered to evacuate the town while Nox was held for questioning and insight on what to expect from the attack. Being away from the succubus made Yukio worry, but he buried it down in an effort to hide his anxiety from the students and townspeople.  
Ryuuji, although worried as well, could see his teacher's suffering and did his best to comfort him since he was the only one who could possibly guess what was bothering the half-demon.  
"Okumura-sensei, that should be everyone from the west district. Should we head to the east district to continue evacuation?"  
Yukio shook his head with a small smile.  
"No, don't worry about it. Tsubaki-sensei reported in saying that his team finished early and that they'd take care of it. You kids should join the evacuation and get to safety."  
The familiar group of friends looked almost offended at the idea of leaving the city to save themselves. Izumo, stepping forward towards their teacher, was the first to speak.  
"You must be crazy to think we'll quietly escape when our friends are in trouble. We're staying."  
Yukio shook his head in disagreement at Izumo's determined words.  
It's too dangerous. My brother and Akihana-san may be your friends, but right now, with things as they are, they will not hesitate to strike you down if you get in Haru-sensei's way. I'd feel much better if you all joined the rest of the civilians in the evacuation."  
Ryuuji scoffed at the teacher, surprising everyone with how the most studious of their group disrespected their teacher.  
"Suguro-kun, did you have something to say?"  
Ryuuji met Yukio's disapproving stare head on with his determined one.  
"You're cruel, Okumura-sensei. You know that we care about Rin and Akihana-san, yet you're telling us to sit and wait around while you and other exorcist, who wouldn't hesitate to kill them on sight, go to fight them."  
Yukio looked down as he thought over Ryuuji's words. The two-toned exorcist didn't stop as he stepped forward to stand in front of his teacher, lowering his voice so that only Yukio could hear him.  
"Put yourself in my shoes, Sensei. If the same thing were happening to Nox, would you accept what you're telling us?"  
Yukio sighed in defeat, realizing what Ryuuji was trying to get across to him. He smiled as he looked back up at Ryuuji.  
"Thank you, Suguro-kun. I see your point now."  
Ryuuji nodded in approval and turned to his friends victoriously.  
"Let's go! We have to join the others in preparing for battle! It's going to be a big one!"  
The students cheered as they ran back to the school to help set up the defense, Yukio shaking his head with a smile.  
"Well, they seem enthusiastic enough considering what lies ahead."  
"Of course, Häschen! Their determined to save their friends."  
Yukio chuckled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back into the strong, warm chest of his boyfriend. Nox rested his head on Yukio's shoulder, nuzzling into the exorcist's neck.  
"How long have you been eavesdropping on us? I thought the Order had you all locked up."  
Nox snickered mischievously.  
"You should know by now that nothing in existence could keep me away from you!"  
Yukio laughed as he brushed Nox off of him gently.  
"You were gone for most of the day. You must have not been in that much of a hurry."  
Nox whined while chasing after his laughing boyfriend.  
"Since when did you turn into such a tease, Häschen?"  
Yukio smirked back at his boyfriend coyly, making his way up to the students that shouted for the couple to hurry up.  
"Is it a turn off?"  
Nox watched as Yukio ran ahead to join his friends, smiling fondly after him.  
"Not in the slightest."  
Weeks of preparation went by of as diverse troops of exorcist representing different origins of the Order showed up on by one to join the defense. Little information had been gathered on the impending attack regarding when or how it would take place.  
Squads were simply ordered to put up as many defenses as possible while keeping alert for an ambush or anything unusual.  
Nox was under strict surveillance, much to his uncaring knowledge. Sticking to Yukio's side allowed him to roam happily to his lover's defense if need be. At first, Yukio was embarrassed by the unwavering gazes of Nox's 'posse', as the demon jokingly called them. Nox comforted the teacher, assuring him that the demon would hold in his 'carnal urges' until he was free and clear of suspicion.  
The mischievous demon earned a punch to the gut from his lover when he pointed out how 'cute' he was when he was flustered and blushing.  
Ryuuji spent his time assisting the ranked dragoons of the Order at different high points in the city with setting up perimeters and shooting points if needed.  
The teen didn't feel comfortable setting up deadly traps for his two friends, but saw no choice if he wanted any chance of rescuing them from Takashi's grasp. There was no way he'd allow anybody to hurt Rin or Ryuu, but for now, he had to do as told try and prevent the Academy or the Order from being brought down. If Rin awoke from his trance to find that he had killed his friends and hundreds of others without any will of his own, it would kill him inside.  
"Suguro-kun, quit spacing out and hand us those semi-automatic snipers. We need to set them up here in case the dragoons need to quickly take out a threat."  
Ryuuji nodded before doing as he was instructed. The other exorcists helped set up the vantage point on the cliff overlooking the city entrance. Many other vantage points throughout the city were previously set up with squads dispatched to them and rotated periodically. With weeks going by, and no update on the situation at hand, the exorcists were getting anxious, leaving more than a few people on edge.  
Say, what's that over there?"  
"Are we even sure that an attack is coming? Who's to say that this Takashi guy was just bluffing to escape?"  
Everyone except Ryuuji stopped what they were doing and thought about what the man said. Ryuuji continued working, ignoring the exorcist's discussion, hearing the same words over and over again.  
"Do you think it's possible?"  
"Probably. Or it could have been some elaborate trick Sir Pheles put up. You know how Sir Pheles hates boredom. I wouldn't be surprised if he set this all up just to mess with us."  
"Well now, that's not very polite."  
Everyone turned in shock at the familiar voice of Mephisto Pheles, who sat in a luxurious looking chair sipping tea with Amaimon sitting at the top, chewing on a lollipop.  
"Sir Pheles! What are you doing here? Is there news on the attack?"  
Mephisto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while drinking his tea.  
"Who knows. Our scout team that was sent out never returned."  
Everyone froze at the news. An elite scout team of exorcists were sent out to try and locate Takashi, Rin and Ryuu and gain information to provide them an upper hand in the oncoming battle, but no news had come from them as of late.  
Ryuuji stepped forward from the group, shaking from head to toe.  
"Sir Pheles, are you saying that…? You don't think…?"  
Mephisto nodded solemnly, confirming the groups greatest fear at that moment.  
"Yes, we must now consider the possibility that the scouts have either been captured or worse. Given the limited distance allowed for them to search, it's likely that the attackers are closing in. Have you received word from the perimeter watch?"  
The leader of the group, a larger man with a receding brunette hairline, answered hesitantly.  
"No sir. Not since this morning."  
"Call them. I want an update."  
The man flinched before nodding an retrieving a communicator hooked to his belt. Pressing the 'Talk' button, a beep was heard before he spoke.  
"This is Squad 7's, Raizen Enzo, of the sniper devision requesting a progress report. Over."  
Releasing the button on the communicator left the group of exorcists with only dull static. Everyone was silent as they awaited a reply back from the squad defending the perimeter, but nothing came. Mephisto sighed as he rose from his chair and overlooked the cliff, noticing a distant form coming closer.  
"It's begun."  
No one said a word as they rushed to the cliff edge and looked off in the distance, spotting the same form approaching the sealed archway at inhumane speed. Ryuuji trembled in a mixture of excitement at seeing the familiar figure and dread at what was quickly coming next. A shout rang out from the group leader.  
"Everyone get to your stations! We're under attack! Notify the other squads!"  
Everyone except Ryuuji, Mephisto and Amaimon scrambled to comm the other squads and ready their weapons, now in a panic.  
"Be prepared, Suguro-kun. The worst outcome may be unavoidable."  
Ryuuji clenched his fists as his shoulders tensed at Mephisto's words.  
"I won't allow it. I'll save Rin and Ryuu no matter what it takes."  
"That makes two of us."  
Ryuuji turned to find Amaimon right behind him with his wide eyed stare as he chewed on the now sweetless, paper stick in his mouth.  
"However, Ryuu is our top, and only, priority. If it comes to a decision, Brother and I will sacrifice your lover for her. Are you willing to do the same for him?"  
Ryuuji stood silent as he stared back at Amaimon. It was true that he wanted to save both Rin and Ryuu, but would he actually be able to? Mephisto interrupted their discussion, dragging Ryuuji away from the cliff and leading him away, Amaimon following close behind.  
"Now is not the time. There is much to do. Suguro-kun, I ask that you make your way to the school to inform the rest of your fellow students. Should they reach that far, it would be best that they are prepared. We don't know what they are capable of after all."  
Ryuuji, although shaken by Amaimon's question, nodded and ran towards the direction of the Academy. Amaimon and Mephisto watched the teen's quickly receding back.  
"Do you think it will work out, Brother? The worst outcome for us is not all that pleasant either."  
Mephisto chuckled as he rested his umbrella on his shoulder.  
"It's not like you to be unsure, Amaimon! Relax! It's all in good fun, no?"  
Amaimon watched as Mephisto turned back to the cliff, a rare look in his eye that could only be described as uncertainty.  
"Or at least that would be ideal."  
Ryuuji ran and darted through the streets of True Cross City, nearing the Academy when a large explosion was heard from behind him. The teen turned back to see a large cloud of cerulean blue and black smoke rising from the spot he had left Squad 7.  
"No way…"  
The alarm went off, blaring throughout the city to alert the other exorcists that the battle was underway. Ryuuji, despite his want to turn back and protect Rin, ran towards the Academy to join his friends. Once Ryuuji had met up with the other's in the classroom, due to the alarm, everyone was already well aware of the danger outside.  
"I've also been informed that Akihana-san was spotted coming from the South East entrance. It seems that the plan was to attack on opposite sides and meet up here at the school. I have no doubt that Takashi-san is watching from somewhere hidden, but nearby so that he can watch the carnage."  
Everyone took in Yukio's words with angry or troubled expressions. Shiemi was the first to break the tense silence when she rose from her seat with a clatter, surprising everybody and demanding their attention.  
"We have to go out there! Rin and Ryuu-chan are in trouble and we're just sitting here doing nothing! I can't just sit back and watch as they unknowingly kill people or suffer themselves!"  
Nox stopped the girl before she could rush out of the room.  
"Hold on, Girlie. For you, going out there is suicide. I've trained with Little Chick and Princess for the past 3 years. You don't know what they're capable of in their right state of mind, let alone under the haze of pure instinct. They'd slice you to pieces without a second thought."  
Shiemi's face fell in defeat as she looked down at the ground. The group jumped when another explosion was heard, rocking the school and causing dust to fall.  
"They're getting close so fast. How can they be this strong?"  
Nox looked back to his boyfriend solemnly. He knew how hard it was on him to have to hear the battle between hundreds of exorcists and his older twin brother.  
"I'd tell you not to worry about him, Häschen, but that would be pointless. Not to mention, it wouldn't be a better outcome in that case either."  
Yukio nodded as he looked down at the floor with a lost expression, a twisting pain making its way into Nox's heart. Ryuuji noticed this and grit his teeth together before standing from his seat and making his way to the door. He opened it to find Nox waiting in the doorway, leaning up against the wall with a knowing smirk on his lips.  
"Just where do you think _you're_ going, Captain? Didn't you hear what I said?"  
Ryuuji pushed the demon out of his way and made his way down the hallway to find a door. Everyone wasn't far behind him as the ran to find out what the teen was up to.  
"Bon, calm down! What are you doing?"  
Shima managed to grab the teen's arm and stop him in his tracks. Ryuuji turned back to him with a calm expression, surprising both Shima and Konekomaru.  
"I'm perfectly calm. I just don't have any desire to stay cooped up in here while our friends are out there. It's just as Moriyama-san said: Rin and Akihana-san are out there killing people against their will. What kind of person could stay inside and wait when that's the case?"  
Shima and the others looked down, knowing that Ryuuji was right. Rin and Ryuu were their friends, and they wouldn't be showing their loyalty or reserve to abandon the evacuation if they didn't live up to their words. Izumo started walking forward, gathering everyone's attention.  
"We abandoned both of them when we first found out they were demons. The both of them took on so much to protect us and risk their lives for us even during that time though. Even if we weren't to go out there and try to save them because we were scared, they would forgive us…"  
Ryuuji was about to yell at the girl when she turned to the group with budding tears in her eyes, taking away any thought of what he was about to say.  
"However, I don't want to live with that as my excuse for being a coward! If I let something like fear get in the way of my resolve, then I don't deserve to be an exorcist!"  
Everyone was silent before smiles and determined expressions were shared between them. Ryuuji nodded to Izumo as he walked past her, the group following. They came to a door and Ryuuji used his key to open a portal to an church the led out onto the street. That part of city was still in tact, but the battle was not far, if the rising smoke in varied areas in the distance were anything to go by, as well as the faint sounds of conflict.  
Yukio gathered the teens attention by clapped his hands twice.  
"Let's split up into teams of 2. That way we have more ground to cover. I wouldn't advice fighting Akihana-san or my brother unless absolutely necessary. Only get involved if you must. They are both strong and unable to recognize a friend from foe."  
Nox nodded before adding onto Yukio's speech.  
Our goal is to try to find Takashi Haru. For the enchantment to be most effective, he can't be too far from either Rin-chan or Ryuu-chan. If you find him, approach with extreme caution. He's not directly fighting anyone, but it doesn't change the fact that he is still a demon, so he will have an advantage should you engage in battle with him."  
Everyone nodded. With Ryuuji joining Shima and Konekomaru, the group dispersed. With battle ensuing and their lives, as well as others at stake, everyone set out on the crumbling city. The search for Takashi Haru was on.

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: [Waves Nervously] Hey guys. Long time no see. First off, let me sincerely apologize for keeping you all waiting so long for this chapter. If you read any of my other stories, I know I haven't updated on those in a long time either. I feel that the only way for me to really show my appreciation for your patience is to be honest with you guys as to why I've been AWOL lately.**

**Not long after my last update, some things have happened and events took my attention from what I love most. I sunk down into depression and my anxiety was drowning me with no way to find the surface. I've tried to come out of my rut multiple times, but it proved difficult. I would try to sit and write for you guys, because I knew you were waiting and encouraging me on your sides of the screen, but it was almost impossible for me to get out of bed or even leave the house.**

**Honestly, I'm still struggling, which is why this chapter is so short (and probably the sloppiest I've ever published). However, I at least wanted to get _something_ out, even if it wasn't my best work. My plan is to hopefully stay above water long enough to finish this fanfic, including the others I have sitting on my desktop, so I ask that you be patient for a little longer.**

**Thanks for supporting my work, and hopefully I can live up to your guy's expectations of what's to come. I suck at action scenes, so this will be good practice for me (Hopefully, those who are more experienced will share some tips for me to deliver a quality picture). I have fanfic ideas that have been sitting on the back burner too. Let's just say that I've set those up for my reward for when I get all caught up in my writing.**

**Thanks for understanding everybody! See you soon! [Turns Off Camera]**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not take credit for any of the character's from Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師. All right is given to Kazue Katō as the respectful owner. I only take credit for Ryuu Akihana, Nox Galiant and Takashi Haru. Enjoy!**

* * *

With Nox following after Yukio, the two ran through the streets while keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Takashi. They could hear the crumbling buildings and screaming exorcists as the battle went on.  
Suddenly, Nox stopped ahead of Yukio, making the half-demon halt in his tracks. Both of them could see a familiar girl with long, wavy raven hair and deep ocean blue eyes ahead of them. She wore a black cropped, hooded sweater with too-long sleeves, a black utility belt over black leggings and black combat boots as her tail whipped back and forth lazily.  
"The princess awakens…"  
"Eh?"  
Nox didn't answer Yukio as he, without warning, grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder before jumping away from where they were standing. Looking back, Yukio could see a small black ball of swirling mist floating where they were moments before.  
What-?  
A large explosion erupted where they had been standing, blinding Yukio momentarily. Nox landed a the low rooftop of a store, but didn't waste time to change position quickly as another explosion took their place.  
"W-What is this?!"  
Nox chuckled as the two continued dodging the explosions.  
"That's right! It's your first time seeing her highness' true power! Well, in actuality, she's holding back on us. Rude much, your grace?"  
Ryuu didn't respond, maintaining a stoic expression as she dropped her chained circular blades from her oversized sleeves. The girl quickly appeared in front of the incubus, shocking him. She flung her blade towards him, causing Nox to drop through a portal he quickly produced. The two males landed in a dark building, Yukio struggling to recover from the quick maneuvers he was forced to endure without preparation.  
"Sorry about that, Babe. You doing ok so far?"  
Yukio nodded dazedly as he was helped up from his position of kneeling on the floor.  
"Where are we?"  
"Somewhere safe, but not for long. I managed to teleport us away from Ryuu, but we're in no way out of the woods yet."  
Yukio nodded as he tried to process what had just happened to them. Yukio had always known that Ryuu was a full demon raised by Mephisto from early childhood, so it made sense for her to have so much power, but he had never seen it displayed on such a scale.  
"Was she always…?"  
Nox nodded.  
"Princess was strong when she arrived at the school for demons, but she grew since then. Exhaustingly enough though, she's not the top one. Little Chick is below her in ability, but he makes up for it with his stubborn perseverance. That kid could go on for hours if you gave him enough motivation."  
Yukio gulped at the detailed picture of what they were dealing with. Nox, noticing this, smiled affectionately and patted the younger twin's head.  
"Don't worry about a thing, Häschen. I won't let anything happen to you!"  
"It's not me I'm worried about."  
Nox's eyes widened before dropping their gaze to the floor solemnly. The demon was about to say something when a crash from above them demanded their attention. Nox was quick to shield Yukio from the raining debris of stone and plaster. After waiting for the danger to subside, the incubus moved the rubble from above them to see a small swirling black ball of mist.  
"Well, fuck me-!"  
An explosion could be heard from the a far off point in the city. Ryuuji, Shima and Konekomaru stopped in their tracks to look in the direction of the explosion. Shima was the first to speak.  
"G-Guy's, that sounded r-really close! Isn't t-that where sensei and t-that other guy were h-headed?"  
Ryuuji was quick to dismiss the worry.  
Even if it was, that Nox guy Sensei is with is pretty strong. Not to mention, I'd hate to see what he's capable of if Sensei were to be injured."  
The boys nodded in agreement before continuing on their way, after a time of searching, Konekomaru spoke up, panting from all the running.  
"How are we supposed to find Mr. Haru anyway? Are we just going to search blindly and hope for the best?"  
Ryuuji leaned against a wall, mentally agreeing with his friend's observation. They had separated into different groups without much thought. They weren't even sure they could possibly find Takashi. For all they knew, they were merely doing as he wanted and running straight towards their deaths.  
"Guys!"  
All three men looked up to see Izumo and Shiemi running towards them, also seemingly out of breath from running around aimlessly. Once the two girls were standing before the boys, they struggled to retrieve air back into their lungs.  
"Kamiki! Moriyama! Did you guys find anything?"  
Izumo was the first to speak, having been in better shape compared to her partner who was still panting beside her.  
"We were going to ask you the same thing. There was no sign of him where we went."  
Ryuuji looked dejected for a moment before continuing on, the rest following him.  
"He can't be far! Nox said that he had to be somewhere close by to watch everything go down!"  
Izumo spoke up then, having thought of something that she wanted to smack herself over the head for thinking of it earlier.  
"Well then, wouldn't he be somewhere high up? You can't exactly watch the destruction of an entire city from the street!"  
Everyone stopped running to look back at the girl, having just realized that what she said made a lot of sense. Shima was the next to onto the conversation.  
"Even if that's the case, how would be know where to look? There are hundreds of tell building in this city."  
The priestess crossed her arms in her usual fashion when she lectured everyone.  
"Think about it! Where's the tallest building in this city where you can look down on everything?"  
For what seemed like hours, everyone thought hard of all the structures in the city, trying to discern which of them were the tallest. Almost as though she was hit over the head with it, Shiemi squealed in excitement.  
"The Headmaster's office of True Cross Academy! He has the best view of the entire city!"  
Everyone smiled in excitement at having their first clue to finding Takashi. However, before they could even begin to think of heading in the direction back to the academy — a whistling sound, faint at first, grew louder in their ears.  
Nox clenched his teeth and held onto Yukio for dear life as he awaited the blast, but grew anxious when it never came. Slowly, the incubus opened his eyes to find out what was taking so long when instead of the swirling mist before him and Yukio, the dark skinned male saw a dark, tattered burgundy trench coat flapping in the wind as a green haired male held Ryuu's arm above her head. The girl's glassy eyes gazed up into his uncaringly as the demon stared back at her with wide, bored blue-green eyes.  
"It's been a while, Darling. My, you don't seem yourself today. I think you should — take a nap!"  
As he spoke, Amaimon raised his leg and kicked the girl in the stomach, sending her flying through multiple building before landing hard in the dirt of a local park.  
Nox looked on in amazement as Amaimon followed after her as she rose from the ground, dirt and rubble falling off of her. Before the Earth King could reach her, Ryuu waved her hand in an arc. Five shadow spears materialized in front of her before shooting off towards Amaimon. The green haired demon dodged them with ease as Ryuu used the distraction to launch herself in the air and materialize a giant shadow claw from her arm. She shot her hand out towards Amaimon, who dodged again. Having landed in a tree off to the side, Ryuu's shadow claw grabbed hold of a tall building ledge and she flew through the air before pulling herself up onto the roof, looking back at Amaimon once she had landed.  
Amaimon's face broke out into a crazed smile as he started laughing hysterically.  
"Why do you hide your true power, Dove? Rain Hell on me like you used to! It's been so long since we last danced together! Give me a show I won't forget!"  
Nox watched as Amaimon launched himself towards Ryuu and the two engaged in a fierce battle.  
"N-Nox?"  
Nox turned to Yukio who's gaze was locked on the same battle, his whole body shaking. The demon dusted off Yukio's coat before standing and coaxing Yukio to do the same.  
"It's not safe here, Häschen. We should leave this between those two. I'm sure they have a lot to discuss after being separated for over three years."  
"B-But-!"  
Nox didn't wait for Yukio to finish speaking as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him through a portal which landed him and the exorcist on the top of a roof; still within view of the battle, but a safe distance away from the danger.  
"That was close. If it's one thing I hate more anything, it's being caught in the middle of a demon's quarrel; especially if their mates."  
Yukio looked up at Nox confused, unused to the new term he used to describe Amaimon and Ryuu.  
"Mates?"  
Nox smiled down at Yukio as he looked over the city from their standpoint, having not forgotten their original objective of finding Takashi.  
"Mates are a term us demons use to describe the relation between two demons involved romantically. It's painful for them to be separated for a long period of time, and also dangerous as you just saw."  
"Wait! You mean those two?!"  
Nox looked back with a smirk.  
"Even while protecting the Little Chick, Princess constantly thought of Amaimon. I tried hitting on her when we met in class, but I smelled the Earth King's scent on her. No way was I treading on that territory! I backed off immediately!"  
Yukio scowled at Nox from hearing of his promiscuous ways before, which Nox quickly tried to explain.  
"T-That's before I met you, Häschen! That's all water under the bridge now, I swear!"  
Yukio sighed exasperatedly, knowing that this was how Nox was before.  
"I understand. Let's just focus on finding Hiro-sensei. We can use Akihana-san's distraction as a means for escape for now."  
Nox felt as though the conversation wasn't completely over, but was grateful for it being put on the back burner for now.  
"Good idea, Häschen. We should also call those students of yours and check to see how their search is going."  
The two nodded as they quickly made their way from the fight occurring behind them.  
Simultaneously, the rest of the group neared the school as the sounds of explosions rang through the air, the sounds of battle not easily drowned out by a margin of distance.  
"I see someone!"  
Everyone stopped in their tracks when a slouched figure dressed in a black, sleeveless jumpsuit, one leg rolled up to the knee as the other was tucked into one of his black high top sneakers. The boy lifted his head of black/navy locks to bore his dull cerulean eyes into the teen's before him. Ryuuji stared at the person with wide, unbelieving eyes.  
"Rin…"  
Rin didn't respond as he swayed unsteadily on the steps of the school. He just gazed back, emotion clearly drained from his face as his tail twitched this way and that. Everyone continued to watched as the boy watched them uncaringly. Ryuuji attempted to step towards him when a whispered echo made its way from Rin's lips. The two-toned teen was quickly pulled back by Konekomaru and Shima when a small explosion of blue flames manifested itself in the spot Ryuuji had previously occupied.  
All eyes were on the swirling blue smoke that gave evidence to what could have happened to Ryuuji if Shima and Konekomaru hadn't reached him in time. Rin twitched occasionally as though he wanted to move, but lacked the strength. Ryuuji noticed this and quickly got up, moving towards the half-demon again. The others tried to stop him, but the teen was out of their reach, his friends fear keeping them in their place behind him.  
"Rin? You're still in there, right?"  
Rin didn't respond as he continued twitching, his eyes empty while he gazed back at Ryuuji uncaringly. However, Ryuuji saw a flicker of emotion pass over the teens glazed eyes. It was so quick, he almost missed it. Ryuuji was sure that Rin was trying to communicate with him with all he had left, begging the taller teen to not abandon hope for him just yet.  
"You're still fighting."  
Ryuuji was sure Rin wasn't lost yet. He only had a possible trick of the light and his own hopefully unbiased intuition to go on, but the two-toned male was sure that Rin could still be saved.  
"You were always stubborn to the point it got on my nerves. I thought it would be the death of you someday."  
Ryuuji inched closer as Rin's tail twitched more sporadically. His limbs flinched towards Ryuuji, making the teen smile assuringly.  
"It's ok, Rin. Whatever you need to do to come back. Do it. I'll be with you the whole time."  
Rin suddenly went still, his tail hing limply behind him. His eyes, previously glazed over as though dead, seemed to gain back a portion of their original color. Ryuuji wanted to shout for joy when Rin looked at him; really looked at him.  
"Ryu…ji…ku…"  
Ryuuji continued to make his way towards Rin, reaching a hand out towards the demon. Their friends watched on in ernest, silently encouraging Ryuuji to keep doing whatever it was that seemed to be working.  
"I'm here, Rin. I won't make the same mistake of letting you go when you needed me most. I won't let you become his thrall. I'll free you so that when all of this is over, you and I can really talk and get back to how we used to be, only better."  
Gazing at the hand offered to him, Rin looked hesitant, but slowly raised his own hand towards Ryuuji, their fingers so close to touching. Only a little more and Ryuuji would be holding Rin's hand again after so long.  
"That's it, Rin. Come back to me. To all of us. We want you back here with us, Rin. We're all fighting for you and Akihana-san. Fight it."  
Rin looked back up at Ryuuji, his eyes back to their own cerulean blue hue, the red ring that gave away his demon heritage prominent as it circled his pupil. Tears gathered at his eyes as he smiled at him, almost relieved.  
"Ryuuji."  
"Rin."

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:  
**

**Momo: [Bowing On Ground] Forgive me, my dear readers! It's been far too long!**

**Ryuuji: [Helping Momo Off Ground] You don't gotta get all crazy. Just explain what happened that made you take so long.**

**Rin: Yeah, it's not like they're bad people. You've read the reviews.**

**Momo: R-Right... [Turns To Camera] I don't want to go too far into detail, but long story short, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff both physically and mentally exhausting that has made it difficult for me to sit down and write. It's not that I don't want to write though! There are days I long to sit at my laptop and write out all the inspiration that accumulates throughout the day, but with all that's happening, my fingers just don't want to move or I don't even want to get out of bed.**

**Ryuuji: That's not your fault, Momo-san. It happens to everyone. Some last longer than others.**

**Nox: Stop worrying so much, Baby Doll. I'm sure the readers understand that these things happen since behind the screen, all fanfic writers have to deal with real life too.**

**Momo: I know, but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty about it. Don't worry though, my dearest readers. My friends have been helping me and thanks to that, I've been getting better. It's just that a lot happened that would take a lot of explaining. Much more than I would care to fit in this monologue. Maybe when I'm in a better place, I'll try to explain myself better. For now though, it looks like things are getting crazy at True Cross Academy!**

**Ryuu: [Slams Door Open] I'm... BACK! In the flesh at least...**

**Rin: Ryuu-chan! [Runs To Hug Ryuu]**

**Momo: A touching reunion between my alternate persona and her mate, as well as with Ryuuji and Rin! I'm currently debating two ways I could proceed from here, so I guess until next time, you guys and I will all be excited to see how things turn out! Thanks for being so patient with me. I know I keep leaving you guys waiting for multiple periods of time and promising to come back soon. I'll try to do better about that. I have a whole bunch of stories I want to write, so I'll try to wrap these up quickly for you and me! **

**In the meantime, keep sending me feedback and reviews about what you guys think so far or what you wanna see. It really helps motivate me to work harder and come up with ideas of where I want the plot to go. Hopefully future ones will be a little more thought out, right? Until next time! [Turns Camera Off]**


	13. Important Author News Update!

**Author Monologue:**

**Momo:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been really long since I've talked to you, but let me first apologize if you thought this was a chapter update. I know. It's a sucky feeling.**

** Now, it has come to my attention that while this story is one of my more popular ones (going off the review/view count), I have been working on it, but had also been neglecting this story in favor of my Durarara! story "To Mend A Broken Heart" because as of right now that story has a clear direction.**

**I had an idea of how I wanted to continue this story, but it felt like I was stuck every time I tried to work on it. Everything felt all over the place and after backtracking through my previous chapters, I realized it was because the flow of the story made NO SENSE!**

**There are so many contradictions and irrelevant dialogue throughout the story that all I could could think as I did a read-through was that it was an embarrassing mess. I know a lot of you have mentioned how you don't care if the story is tarnished bronze or sparkling gold, but personally for me, I can't finish it with not a lot to look back on and take with me to the end.**

**I hate to do this to you guys who have been waiting for an update for so long and have expressed a desire to see how it ends, but I can't finish it.**

**Don't worry though. I won't be giving up on the story. I'll just be putting it on a temporary hiatus while I go back to the beginning and rewrite it completely. When I'm caught back up to where I left off, I will re-post the story and we'll continue where we left off.**

**I sincerely apologize to those of you who may be upset with this decision, but I assure you there is no need for you to tell me the story is fine or no that bad. I re-read the whole thing, I'm an English literature major and I refer to myself as a "Grammar Nazi" and a "Book Nerd". It's a train wreck.**

**I thank you for your patience and understanding. If you want more information of how my works will continue from now on, please refer to my author page or message me. Not a lot will change plot wise, but don't be surprised if I revise a few scenes or add/delete scenes entirely.**

**Thanks and sorry again. Bye Bye!**

**[Turns Camera Off]**


End file.
